Help Me!
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Chapter 9 is up! Tobi dan Ayane makin mesra loh! Hinata berubah ganas dan Sakura galau. Naruto pingsan, Rei moodnya down. Rega ama Sora bikin kejutan buat Rei! Lee bertemu seseorang dari masa lalu bernama Sora! Special for The lonely keybearer ama Michiru. Kazamasa. Hope both of you like it! Mind RnR? Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Huahahaha! Sesuai janji saya udah update Boneka Hantu. Sekarang fic saya namanya Help Me! Pairingnya siapa lagi kalo bukan Hirega van Sutene dengan Fujiwara Rei? *ngakak* Dengan teguh saya bilang disclaimernya Saya! Dan Riku-kun. Karakter Naruto akan jadi figuran atau sahabat. RegaxRei dan AyanexTobi!

Oke kita mulai fic ini. Fic ini saya rasa akan Humor-Romance. Rated T. Baik mulai saja!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

. Chapter 1: Intro

Rega mempercepat langkahnya ke gerbang sekolah. Dia gak mau terlambat pas lagi pake kostum cosplay. Tampaknya ada juga yang terlambat, cowok berambut coklat lagi tergesa-gesa masuk. Sebuah komik setia menempel ditangannya. Hanya satu orang yang sayang segitunya ama komik. Siapa lagi kalo bukan…

Fujiwara Rei?

Rega ngelihat Rei dengan tatapan aneh. Tingginya, mukanya, rambutnya yang keren karena acak-adul –gaya anak ABG baru bangun-, badanyaaa… Gulp. Rega bisa ngiler sekarang. Rei pake baju sekolah yang berarti dia gak ikutan cosplay. Paling juga ke Bazaar atau ngadem di perpustakaan sambil baca komik.

'Sadar woy! Lo tuh suka ama Tobi! T-O-B-I! Ngerti?' Batin Inner Rega. Rega langsung hapus pikiran tentang Rei. 'Ngapain juga gw suka ama orang gila kayak gitu ya?' Batin Rega sambil bergidik ngeri, bayangin Rei bawa kapak penuh darah bunuh orang sambil tertawa dalam hati Rega yang terdalam dari yang terdalam, Rei jauuuhhh lebih waras daripada Tobi.

Rega langsung lari kedalam sampe gak tahu kalo dia kejedot tiang bendera saking focus ngayal. "Wadoww!" Ucap Rega ngelus dahiya. 'Untung gw pake poni, kalo gak bisa kelihatan nih cendol besar hinggap di dahi gw.' Batinnya.

Tiba-tiba Rega ngerasain ada yang bantuin dia berdiri dari samping, dengan supeeeerrrr gentle. Orang itu kayak memperlakukan Rega dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Akh." Gumam Rega kesakitan. Rega menyeimbangkan keseimbangannya dengan tongkat ala Maya dari Defense Devil.

"Lo gak apa-apa kan Rega?" Tanya seseorang dari sampingnya. Pas Rega nengok, ada Rei! Oke Rega sama sekali gak tahu kenapa dia seneng ngelihat Rei. Ada pancaran kehangatan gitu dari Rei. Abaikan itu, Rega lagi bicara ngelantur. Jangan dengarkan! Mata Rei udah lepas dari komiknya, menatap Rega dengan tatapan gw-tunggu-jawaban-lo.

Rega dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. "G-g-gw ba-baik a-aja Rei!" Ucap Rega gugap (gugup dan gagap) dengan nada ceria. Rei ngeliatin Rega dengan tatapan aneh, sampai Rega ngerasain tatapan tajam. 'Kami-sama apakah kau sudah selesai mempermalukan gw? Hilangin blushing gw yang mendominasi wajah gw, hilangin gagap gw." Mohon Rega dalam hati. Permintaan Rega dikacangin oleh Kami-Sama.

"Lo pengen berdiri di sini sampai berapa jam? Ayo masuk." Kata Rei membuyarkan lamunan Rega. "M-m-m-makasih Rei!" Ucap Rega langsung kabur dari Rei. Rei hanya bisa menghela napas. 'Dasar cewek aneh!' Batinnya sambil melihat punggung Rega menjauh. Ia pun kembali jalan sambil baca komik.

Sementara itu,…

Ayane lagi sibuk ngejar Tobi bersama cewek lainnya. Tapi ets, ada yang kurang. Si Hirega van Sutene belum muncul batang hidungnya. Lagi-lagi Tobi ke perpustakaan untuk ngumpet. 'Sampai kapan coba dia ngumpet di perpustakaan?" Batin Ayane.

"Ayane!" Ayane menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Rega udah ada disampingnya. Ikut main kejar-kejaran. "Dari mana aja lo?" Tanya Ayane. "Maaf, gw tadi bangun sedikit telat." Ucap Rega minta maaf. "Udah ayo kejar Tobi, ke perpustakaaan!" Kata Ayane. ZWING! Pikiran Rega langsung melayan dari Tobi ke perpustakaan. Kalo ada perpustakaan, pasti ada…

Rei

'Udah 2 kali gw mikirin Rei mulu. Tiga kali aja.' Batin Rega geleng-geleng. Mereka dan cewek lainnya udah ada di perpustakaan. Dan seperti apa yang diharapkan Rega, Rei ada disana, focus baca komik. Tanpa ragu, Rega dan Ayane maju bareng-bareng.

1,2,3!

BRAK!

Komik Rei langsung jatuh dan Rei juga jatuhdari kursi. Rei langsung bangkit dan berdiri ngadep duo macan yang udah siap menerkam. "Woy, Rei kasih tahu Tobi dimana!" Rega mulai duluan. Rei natep Rega dengan tatapan aneh lagi. 'Baru tadi pagi dia gagap sekarang udah lancer.' Batin Rei.

Tatapan itu lagi, tatapan yang bikin Rega SREG! Seperti yang dikira Rega, warna merah jambu muulai memenuhi wajahnya. 'Aduh kenapa sih blushing gw selalu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.'Batin Rega sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Eh kok ada warna merah jambu gitu sih di wajah Rega? Dia blushing toh? Tapi gara-gara apa? Gw kan cuman natap dia dengan tatapan –wtf- kok bisa sampe segitu! Ya ampun jangan-jangan tatapan ini bisa melelehkan hati cewek. Gw coba ah.' Batin Rei sambil mengasah tatapanya. Dia pun memberikan tatapan itu ke Ayane, bukannya dapat blush yang diinginkan malahan dapat ekspresi jijik Dia coba ke cewek lain selain Rega dan Ayane, hasil sama kayak Ayane.

'Jadi gw hanya bisa bikin Rega blushing doang ya?' Batinnya. "Tobi gak ada disini." Jawab Rei santai, karena yakin mereka pasti ketipu. "Yaudah cari di tempat lagi Ayane. Ayo yang lain." Rega pun pergi ama rombongan. Tapi Rega bisik-bisikan ama Ayane. "Ayane jangan ketipu, Tobi ada disini! Kita suruh yang lain cari tapi kita berdua disini." Kata Rega. Setelah itu, Rei melihat Ayane tutup pintu. Meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam situasi hening.

"Rei-kun~…" Kata Ayane dengan gaya lemes. Rei masih cuek bebek. Rencana mereka adalah untuk ngerayu Rei! Ayane maju duluan, kalo dia gagal dia harus cari Tobi di perpustakaan yang segede lapangan sepak bola. "Kasih tahu dong, Tobi dimana?" Tanya Ayane sambil mijit-mijit bahu Rei. Rei masih diem bergeming.

10 menit Ayane ngerayu, tapi Rei masih masang muka stoic. 'Ternyata susah juga tuh anak dirayu. Bodo ah gw kan mistress dalam hal rayuan!' Batin Rega sambil masang muka confident. Sebuah evil smirk terpampang di mukanya yang kelihatan sekilas lugu. "Ih Rei-kun mah jahat." Ucap Ayane nyerah. "Giliran lo, Ga." Ucap Ayane ke Rega. Rei masang muka terkejut, gak nyangka dia digilir ama 2 cewek.

Ayane langsung kalang kabut sambil sesekali ngomong, "DIMANA TOBI SAYANGKU?" Rega tersenyum kepadanya, kepada Rei. Senyum evil. Rei udah bergidik ngeri. Entah kenapa kalo tentang cewek yang satu ini ada firasat gak enak gimana gituu. Dengan yakin, Rega duduk di meja sampingnya. Roknya yang udah pendek diatasin lagi, dan kaos kakinya diturunin biar kelihatan kakinya yang putih mulus..

"Rei-kun~…" Ucap Rega pelan. Nadanya hampir sama kayak Ayane, tapi lebih menenangkan layaknya dihipnotis. Rei menoleh."Kasih tahu dong Tobi dimana, aku gak akan kasih tahu kok." Ucap Rega samba mengelus leher Rei dari samping. Tanpa sadar, Rei nelen ludah sendiri. Rega smirking lagi, mengetahui Rei udah hampir ke hipnotis rayuannya. Rega dengan tenang, duduk di atas pangkuan Rei. Rei diam. Oke mungkin Rei sudah menyukai posisinya saat ini. Yang jelas pikiran Rei sedang tidak waras. Dan itu semua gara-gara 1 orang.

Hirega van Sutene.

Tangan Rei nyentuh pinggang Rega, Rega hanya diam. "Rei-kun nakal.." Bisik Rega ke telinganya dengan nada eksotis yang penuh nafsu tertahan (?). Rega pun pake jurusnya yang biasanya berhasil. Rega mendekatkan hidungnya ke lehernya, dan mencium aroma Rei. Yang Rega cium, aromanya beda dari kebanyakan cowok lain. Aromanya membuat Rega mabuk. "Rei-kun~… entah kenapa aku suka aromamu." Ucap Rega pelan di telinganya sambil sesekali lidahnya menjulur ke telinganya dan mengigit ujungnya.

Bersikaplah stoic!

Itulah apa yang dipikirkan Rei saat ini. Saat dia mencoba untuk menahan setiap nafsunya, Rega langsung mengeluarkan beberapa gerakan yang membuatnya ingin melakukan lebih daripada memegang pinggangnya.

Rega menyingkirkan tanganya dari pinggangnya, dan membetulkan posisinya. Dia duduk di pangkuannya. Wajahnya menghadap wajah Rei dan ia mendekatkan dirinya. Dan tangan Rei sudah hinggap di pinggangnya lagi dan mendekatkannya kepada dirinya lebih.

"Aku tahu sebuah rahasia. Rei-kun pasti nahan nafsu untukku kan?" Tanya Rega tepat. Oke emang benar Rei lagi bernafsu berat. Tapi biasanya dia sanggup. Baca komik hentai tebel aja sanggup, kenapa bersama Rega jadi kayak gini.

Rei mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia harus menahan keinginan untuk menciumnya. Rega menyadari itu. " Rei-kun ~ Pasti ingin menciumku benar?" Tanya Rega. Entah kenapa Rei ngangguk dengan bodohnya.

"Aku akan beri kesempatan." Ucap Rega, mukanya tinggal berapa inchi lagi dan CUP! Benar saja Rega cium Rei! DEGH! Mata Rei gak bisa tutup, jantungnya udah gak berdetak lagi. Apakah ini akhir dari segalanya? Ternyata ini ciuman pertama sekaligus terakhirnya!

Ciumannnya halus, dan hal itu bahkan menunjukkan kalo Rega berpengalaman. Banyak hal yan terlintas di pikiran Rei. Rega melepaskannya. Ia tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa dia menang mengelabui Rei! "Kau tahu tidak ciuman pertama yang aku kasih ke kamu, itu ciuman pertama ku?" Tanya Rega. Rei masih shock.

Ayane datang memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. "Aku menemukan Tobi teman-teman." Ucap Ayane riang, kayak nemuin emas di comberan. "HUWAAAA! TOLONG TOBI! TOBII GAK BERSALAH! LEPASIN TOBI!" Teriak Tobi bergulat dengan dekapan Ayane. "Aku juga cinta kamu Tobi-kun." Balas Ayane sambil kepalanya ditaruh di bahu Tobi. Tobi masih bergulat.

Sementara itu pasangan Rega dana Rei masih saling menatap. "Ayo Rega," Ucap Ayane. Rega bangun. "Senang untuk mengerjaimu, Fujiwara Rei." Ucap Rega sambil membetulkan kostumnya.

Mereka pun pergi, meninggalkan Rei yang udah sadar dan nabok diri sendiri. "Bego lo Rei! Lo malah jatuh ke jebakannya. Awas aja lo Hirega van Sutene." Gumam Rei, matanya berkilat-kilat dengan amarah.

A/N:

Haha, banyak juga yang saya tulis diatas sana. Apakah masih kurang panjang? Saya akan coba. Mumpung ini kan chapter pertama baru INTRO. Oya mind to review?


	2. Rei's Sweet Revenge

A/N:

Kembali lagi ke fic Help Me! Chapter 2…. Yes, suwer saya gak bisa nahan apalagi sayaudah ngerangka apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi dengan Rega and Rei! Special thanks to Riku dan Yuki-kun yak!

HWAHAHAHA

Oke enjoy! Dan omong-omong Author bikin latar dan alur sendiri –yang gak mungkin sama- ama jalan cerita Akatsuki Masuk Sekolah : My Boyfriend. Jadi sama sekali gak berhubungan yak!

.

.

.

ANJING! BABI! BACOT! PLAYGIRL! MENYEBALKAN! PSK! KAMSEUPAY! RAKYAT JELATA! DASAR ORANG BEGO! GOUBLOK! TABLOID! ARGH!

Beberapa kata sumpah serapah mengalir lancar dipikiran Rei. Rei lagi marah besar, siapa lagi kalau bukan peristiwa kemaren di perpustakaan. 'Argh! Lepasin dia dari pikiran lo Rei!' Batin Rei megang kepalanya tanda pusing.

'Uh kacau nih pikiran gw.' Batin Rei lagi, apalagi apa yang dilakukan Rega kemarin. Begitu… menyenangkan. Ternyata hanya dikerjain semata untuk Tobi. Argh! Awas aja lo, jangan ngarep gw maafin lo, Rega.

"Woy Sableng!"

BUAGH!

Sontak Rei noleh kebelakang, dilihatnya Naruto lagi nyengir sambil bikin tanda peace. "Apaan lu? Seenak udel lo nonjok kepala orang. Gak diajarin sopan santun, heh?" Maki Rei sewot. Gimana gak mau sewot, orang lagi duduk tenang eh tahunya ditonjok kepalanya. Untung yang manggil bukan Sakura, kalo gak bisa pecah tuh kepala.

"Heheh, tenang Rei! Gw cuma pengen bilang, kalo lo dicariin ama Shikamaru di ruang OSIS!" Ucap si Naruto masih nyengir. "Buat apaan?" Tanya Rei sambil sewot ngusap-ngusap kepalanya yang pening. "Mana gw tahu, sekarang cepetan biar gw bisa main basket." Komplain Naruto. Rei langsung ngangguk terus kabur ke ruang OSIS.

Pas udah sampe, Rei langsung masuk nyari Shikamaru. Yang dicari sedang tidur pulas dengan ngiler segede benua Asia. 'Ni anak _troublesome _banget.' Batin Rei, sambil megang tas orang yang dia ambil asal.

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

BU-"Udah-udah gw udah bangun nyet!" Batin si rambut nanas sambil mengerutu. "Ya udah, sekarang lo manggil gw buat apaan?" Tanya Rei sambil taruh tas itu dibawah. "Hah gw emang manggil lo ya? Eh iya deh. Engg jadi gini…" Ucap Shikamaru plin-plan. Rei sweatdrop.

"Lo tahu kan nanti ada festival buat nerima anak baru. Nah festival ini OSIS yang ngurusin. Lo tahu kan si Tobi pembawa masalah." Ucap Shikamaru. Rei masih cengo. "Jadi kita harus ngurus si Rega ama Ayane! Kan mereka sering ngejar Tobi kemanapun Tobi ada. Masalahnya Tobi pasti pergi ke manapun dia bisa!" Ucap Shikamaru sambil mukul-mukul meja.

"Jadi lo,…"Shikamaru kepotong ama Rei. "Tenang gw urusin Rega." Ucap Rei pake gaya –itu-mah-gampang."Hah serius lo? Padahal gw cuman nyuruh lo sebar aja biar yang lain tahu gitu. " Jelas Shikamaru. "Kapan gw mulai?" Tanya Rei. "Sekarang sih boleh aja, asal lo bisa." Jawab Shikamaru. "Hmph." Rei langsung kabur. Shikamaru cengo. "Eh tumben tuh anak semangat banget." Gumamnya dalam kesendirian.

Sementara itu…

"Eh enak aja lo ngerebut Tobi! Tobi tuh punya gw nyet!" Ucap Ayane sewot sambil narik Tobi yang pake kacamata dan syal. Bajunya warna hitam dan kaos lengan pendek dan celana jins hitam juga converse hitam.

"Apaan lo! Tobi punya gw jing!" Ucap Rega sambil narik Tobi dari Ayane. "Heh bacot lo berdua. Ingat dong perasaan gw!" Ucap si tengah, Tobi. Ayane dan Rega langsung stop. "Ya udah deh kalo mau Tobi kayak gitu." Ucap Ayane berkaca-kaca. "Hmph, Tobi udah kalo gitu." Rega udah nangis duluan.

Tobi pun dilepaskan. Tapi setelah Tobi dilepaskan, 2 cewek yang tadi ngerebutin dia udah nangis Bombay. Apalagi Rega tuh yang udah ngiris bawang putih dan Ayane yang lagi ngulek bawang Bombay. "Huwaaa! Idola kita jahat!" Ucap mereka berdua, terus pelukan dan lakuin apa yang tadi dia lakukan.

'Eh kok jadi kayak gini sih?' Batin Tobi jadi merasa bersalah. "Eh kalian masih bisa kok meluk dan jadi fans gw." Ucap Tobi pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk mereka dengar. "Beneran Tobi-kun?" Ucap Ayane udah gak nangis lagi, walau matanya masih merah. "Bener?" Rega udah kagak keliatan lagi mata merahnya ato ingusnya yang tadi meler kena bawangnya *huekkz*.

'Tiba-tiba kok ada perasaan buruk ya?' Batin Tobi bergidik ngeri. "I-I-Iya." Jawab Tobi gagap. "Makasih Tobi-kun." Teriak Rega ama Ayane barengan, dan tanpa aba-aba mereka udah meluk Tobi dengan sekuat tenaga mereka. Bener aja Tobi udah sekarat. "T-Tobi g-gak bi-bi-bisa napassss.." Dan tamatlah riwayat Tobi. Rega dan Ayane stop meluk. "Loh Tobi kun pingsan!" Ucap Rega yang menyadari Tobi yang udah gak bergerak lagi. "Gimana dong?" Tanya Ayane panic. "Bawa UKS aja!" Seru Rega bopong tangan Tobi sedagkan Ayane kakinya.

Pas mereka sampe lorong, mereka udah kayak ambulans gadungan dengan yel-yel yang konyol. "PERMISI ADA PASIEN GAWAT DARURAT! KENA GAK TANGGUNG! MISI LO LO JUGA YANG BAWA SLURPIEE WARNA IJO! LO YANG LAGI BOKER MISI! LO YANG LAGI NGOREK TANAH MISI! LO YANG LAGI BACA HENTAI MISI!" Ini mah Rega ama Ayane yang untuk pertama kalinya nyatu teriak asal-asalan.

Sampe UKS…

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya Ayane bangkit dari tempat duduknya di ruang tunggu, meninggalkan Rega yang lagi nunduk. "Oh gak pa-pa kok cuma gegar otak ringan aja!" Ucap suster bernama Kira Shikaram. "Bisa dikunjugi mbak?" Ucap Rega nyambung kayak tiang listrik. Muka susternya langsung berubah karena dipanggil 'mbak'. "Boleh kok tapi jangan buat banyak suara ya." Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Dalam hati Susternya, 'Sialan gw dipanggil mbak-mbak."

Kembali ke Rega dan Ayane. Mereka lagi guling-gulingan dan jambak-jambakan di sepanjang lorong dan' berhenti di depan kamar Tobi lalu masuk. "Aw, Tobi-kun tidurnya kayak bidadara." Ucap Ayane. "Iya bidadara gw!"Ucap Rega.

"GW!" Ucap Ayane.

"Gw!" Ucap Rega.

"GW NYET!"

"GW JING"

"BABI."

"TABLOID"

"KORAN."

"BUKU."

"NOVEL."

"KOMIK."

"BACOT!"

"BEKICOT."

Sementara itu,…

"Hey lo pantat ayam!"

Si Sasuke noleh.

"Apaan lu Rei?"

"Ajarin gw cara balas dendam ama cewek."

"Kenapa gw harus?"

"Kalo gak gw copy dan tempel foto lo di mading yang ini."

Rei langsun nunjukin foto Sasuke kecil nangis karena popoknya kepenuhan.

Si pantat ayam shock.

"Darimana lo dapet foto ini?"

"Itu rahasia. Jadi lo mau nggak ngajarin gw?"

"Tampaknya gw gak punya pilihan lagi hah?"

Rei ngangguk.

"Ya udah gw kasih tahu."

Sasuke ngebisikin rahasianya ke Rei.

Rei tersenyum

Karena apa yang Sasuke bisikkan Cuma satu,

"Buat ia merasa lemah."

Rei menampilkan evil smirknya ke langit.

"Awas saja kau Rega." Gumam Rei,

Sasuke terkejut.

'Idih, Rei jadi aneh. Kabur ah.' Batin Sasuke langsung ngabur,

Hujan turun.

Dan Rei udah kayak anak setan.

Berdiri di lapangan kena hujan.

Sementara itu,…

"WAAA! GW DIMANA?" Teriak Tobi setelah bangun dari Beauty sleepnya. "Tobi-kun uda bangun!" Ucap Rega dan Ayane barengan, mereka deathglare masing-masing. "Tobi kun ada di surga." Ucap Rega ngelantur. "Nggak boong kok, Tobi ada di UKS." Jawab Ayane serius. "Kenapa gw bisa disini?" Tanyanya. "Tobi tadi pingsan."Ujar Ayane.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Tobi si KEPO! "Gara-gara kita peluk Tobi-kun!" Ucap si Rega dan Ayane bersiap meluk lagi. "KABURR!" Tobi langsung kabur. Rega dan Ayane reflex ngikutin. Mereka pun mulai main kejar-kejaran lagi. Tobi mengarah kea tap sekolah, ke lorong dimana di pojokan, seseorang berambut coklat dengan komik di tanganya melihat ke cewek rambut hitam dengan highlight merah.

"BRAK!"

Rega dapat merasakan dia dibekap, dibekap ama buku. Rei hanya tersenyum evil. Tangan kirinya megang komik di atas muka Rega, tangan kirinya di lehernya menggeret di ke atap sekolah. "HMPFFF." Rega langsung melawan. Rei smirking lagi. Mana mungkin dia bia ngelawan?

BRAK!

SET!

Tiba-tiba pandangan Rega tertuju ke bidang yang ada di depannya. 'Lah ini bukannya atap sekolah?' Batinnya. Pandangannya tertuju lagi ke orang yang di depannya. Rambut berambut coklat yang acak-acakan, seragamnya yang udah acak-acakan dan kotor, dan komik setia menempel di tangannya.

Kami-sama jangan bilang kalau ini

Fujiwara Rei.

Rega dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas dan merona. Rei tersenyum, mengetahui kalau Rega udah blushing berat mikirin namanya.

"Mau apa sih lo Rei?" Tanya Rega mencoba untuk berani.

"Mau gw? Lo!" Jawab Rei santai. Padahal jawabannya udah bikin bulu kuduk merinding.

"Gw pikir gw harus berterima kasih ke pada lo."Ucap Rei. Sungguh, Rega pengen keluar. Tapi dengan Rei begitu dekatnya, dan dia memojokannya di dinding. Tampaknya hal itu sangat impossible.

"Ketika lo ngomong ama gw, lo harus tatap mata gw. Ingat itu."Ucap Rei sambil mengangkat kepala Rega, yang udah keringat dingin dan nafas berat terdengar. Rei langsung masang evil smirk dan ngangkat dagunya biar kelihatan wajahnya. Wajah Rega didominasi dengan warna pink, akibat blushing berat lah. Mata Rega tertutup.

SRET!

Rega membuka matanya! Matanya membelalak lebar, ketika mereka merubah posisi. Kaki Rega udah ada dipinggan Rei, Rei udah deket banget,, 1 inchi lagi mereka ciuman deh. Tapi Rei, masih punya evil smirknya di wajahnya.

"R-rei." Rega gagap. Sungguh, di SMP gak ada yang berani giniin dia, dan gak ada yang bisa bikin dia blushing, kecuali

Fujiwara Rei.

"Makasih banget ya buat nyerahin ciuman pertama lo buat gw. Jadi gw bales." Ucap Rei di telinganya.

Tunggu, jangan bilang dia akan-

CUP!

Ciumannya gentle, kayak Rega ke surga bareng Rei. Rega jangan bilang kalo lo suka ama Fujiwara Rei! Ciumannya, panjang,kayak Rei gak abis-abis ngisep bibirnya.

SRET!

Badan Rega diangkat. Rega pengen ngomong sesuatu, tapi lupa kalo ada yang hinggap di bibirnya.

Rei lepasin ciumannya. "Gimana? Lo pasti suka kan?" Tanya Rei santai, kayak gak terjadi apapun. Rega langsung ngelap pake tangannya,tapi "Mau dibersihin? Gw aja." Tanya Rei cari kesempatan.

"Ngh.."

CUP!

Lagi, Rei cium dia lagi! Sudah 2 kali. Ciuman kali ini lebih pendek. "Pasti udah bersih kok." Jawab Rei.

"Rei? Rega?" Ucap sebuah suara.

SREK!

SET!

Rega gak tahu gimana Rei bisa secepat itu ubah suasana, kini ia sedang ada di rangkulan Rei yang masih santai. Di depannya, ada si pantat ayam dan jabrik kuning menatapnya balik.

"Tak kusangkan Rei, jurus yang gw kasih tahu ke lo, lo pake ke Rega."

Jurus apa yang dibicarain Sasuke?

"Heh selamat ya sudah pacaran!" Ucap Naruto tepuk tangan.

"Kalian berdua ngapain disini?" Tanya Rei.

"Ini gw lagi ngajarin si Dobe Matematika." Ucap Sasuke santai, lalu kembali focus ke Nintendo DS nya.

"MATEMATIKA SUSAH!" Ucap Naruto sambil jambak-jambak rambut sendiri.

"Diam aja terus kerjain latihan yang gw suruh!" Ucap Sasuke sambil geplak kepala Naruto.

"Ah gw butuh permainan!" Teriak Naruto.

"Main aja sendiri." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"AKH! Gw tahu. Rei cium Rega!"

Mata Rega membelalak. Rei langsung evil smirk lagi ke Rega, dan Rega ngeblush berat lagi.

CUP!

Akh! Rega menyesali keputusannya ngerjain Rei! Rei kelihatannya kagak sepolos kayak yang dilihat. Ternyata dia tuh orangnya kagak waras.

"Reg, lo nunggu apa lagi? Bales dong!" Ucap Sasuke yang ternyata merhatiin juga lewat Nintendo DSnya.

Uh baiklah.

'Gw pikir gw harus bales deh.'

MODE 2:ON

"Ugh.." Bukan ini bukan Rega yang ngomong. Tapi Rei, yang terkejut kalo Rega bales ciumannya. Dan ini mereka udah kayak lagi make-out session.

"Teme.."

"Apa dobe?"

"AKu juga mau.."

"Maksudmu, kau ingin menciumku?"

"Iya."

Sebelum Rega dan Rei ngelihat aksi maho-an yang gak pantes dilihat. Rei langsung ngelepasin ciumannya dan

SRET!

Rega narik kerah Rei untuk ciuman lagi, dan apakah itu benar? Sebuah evil smirk ada di muka Rega.

Rei langsung tahan, dan menatap muka Rega. "Gw gak nyangka lo senakal ini Rega."

"Gw juga gak nyangka."

Mereka balik ke sekolah rangkulan. Tapi pas udah sampe ke lorong kelas, mereka stop.

"Hey Rega. Jauhi Tobi dan temenan ama gw."

"Maksud lo apa, Rei?"

"Maksud gw, lo ternyata juga suka ciuman ama gw ya?"

"Terus?"

"Mau gak lo jadi pacar gw?"

.

.

.

.

A/N:

HWAHAHAHA!

OH MAKASIH BANGET YANG MENDUKUNG FIC INI. NANTI ADA CHAPER KE TIGA KOK SAY!

HWAHAHAHA!

MAKASIH YA YANG RELA OCNYA DINISTAIN! *peluk Riku dari belakang*

HWAHAHAHA!

NEXT CHAPTER: REI CEMBURU!


	3. Rei cemburu!

A/N:

Ya ampun! Saya sama sekali kagak nyangka, kalo si Riku pemilik OC Rei blushing berat! Walaupun saya gak tahu, blushingnya kayak gimana tapi tetep aja lucu!

HWAHAHA!

*dilempar joystick ama Riku yang lagi ngasih deathglare*

Eh siapa nih yang lempar Joystick? *ngelirik Riku yang bersiul* Awas lo! Rei gw nistain!

HWAHAHA!

*dilempar pulpen ama komik*

Rega: Lo gak akan nistain Rei!  
Rei: Betul tuh! *narik Rega buat ciuman*

Author: Kapan ya gw punya pacar?

Oke, lanjut ke fic abal-abal ini! Oya dan tolong dengarkan lagu BLINK- Jatuh cinta biar kerasa.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Special Thanks buat Namikaze Yuki-Chan yang udah mengingatkan saya untuk cek typo, nambah disclaimer, dan saya menambahkan karakter Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

_~Saat kau ada didekatku, hatiku berdegup kencang cukup buatku melayang-layang~_

Lagu itu terngiang saat Rega lagi mau ke sekolah. Pas Rei deket dengan dia, dan cium dia, itu kayak Rega di lempar ke surga.

~_Ini baru benar kurasakan terpesona aku, saat pertama melihatmu.~_

Rega memikirkan pas dia ketemu cowok berpikiran abstrak itu, pas dia bantuin Rega berdiri.

~_Ku kali ini jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta yang pertama saat kulihat dirimu~_

Deg

Rega masih merasakan betapa kencang jantungnya berdetak saat Rei menariknya untuk dekat dengan dirinya.

_~Ku benar-benar jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta yang pertama oh tuhan tolonglah diriku~_

Rega nepok jidatnya.'Ya ampun gue emang jatuh cinta ama Fujiwara Rei!' Batin Rega.

Hal itu terulang lagi sampai Rega masuk mobil dan membuka bekalnya untuk sarapan. Tiba-tiba 2 SMS masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Kode daerahnya aja beda. Eh tunggu dulu, kode daerahnya kayak kode daerah… BELANDA! Jangan bilang kalo ini Samuel ama Tyler.

Gak sengaja di buka, dan seperti ini:

Hey udah lama gak ketemu? Aku nanti ketemu lo di SMA Konoha ya! Tyler juga ikut kok.

From your big 1# fan,

Samuel van Marge

Dan satu lagi:

Gue pengen ketemu lo di SMA Konoha ama Samuel. Semoga lo ada disana..

Missing you always,

Tyler Von Demnknot

~_Ini kali pertama, ini yang aku rasa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu~_

Rega nepok jidatnya lagi. "Pak cepetin lagi pak."

Setelah sampe di sekolah, Rega ngelirik-lirik apakah Rei udah dating apa belom. Untungnya Rei belom dateng. Rega lalu nyari si Pantat Ayam. Eh itu dia lagi ngomong ama Pinky dan Oranye Jabrik.

~_Ini kali pertama, yang benar aku rasa cinta~_

Tanpa aba-aba Rega langsung lari dan narik Sasuke yang udah sekarat. Gimana gak mau sekarat orang di jambak secara paksa. "Eh Rega ngapain lo? Ada Rei tuh!" Ucap Sasuke. Hal itu sontak bikin Rega panic dan lari, sambil masih jambak rambutnya Sasuke. Mereka ada di lantai ke dua dan ada di lorong depan labotarium bahasa.

"Apaan sih lo? Narik-narik gue aja." Ucap Sasuke kesel.

"Lo harus bantuin gue!" Ucap Rega panic.

"Kenaapa gue harus?"

"Kalo gak gue copy dan sebarin foto ini ke fans lo."

Rega nunjukin foto Sasuke kecil di lumpur dengan kupu-kupu di hidungnya.

Sasuke shock

"ARGH! SATU, LO TUH BISANYA AMA REI NGANCEM ORANG TAHU GAK! DUA, DAPET DARI MANA LO FOTO ITU!" Teriak Sasuke mencak-mencak.

"Satu mungkin gue ama Rei jodoh. Dua itu rahasia. Jadi?" Ancam Rega.

"Iye gue bantuin. Sekarang lo mau gue bantuin apaan?"

Rega ceritain semuanya, entah kenapa dia nyaman aja ama Sasuke. Lagian juga kalau Sasuke ceritain rahasianya ke Rei, Rega udah pasti nyebarin fotonya yang memalukan itu.

"Oh kalo gitu toh mah gampang."

"Oya? Jadi gue harus gimana dong, Sas?"

"Tenang, dokter cinta Sasuke akan membantu anda." Ucap Sasuke pake stetoskop yang dia dapet entah dari mana.

Rega sweatdrop di tempat.

"Oke, lo bilang aja ke Samuel ama Tyler kalo Rei itu pacar lo! Gampang kan?

"Masalahnya nying, Samuel ama Tyler itu terkenal 'kasar' ama cowok yang ngedeketin gue! Gue kan khawatir kalau Rei kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Rega gampang.

"Ya udah kalo gitu gimana kalo kita beli popcorn terus lihat film Rei digampar ama Samuel and Tyler." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Eh bocah lo malah gak bantuin gue!"Ucap Rega sambil jambak rambut Sasuke dengan tenaga ekstra.

"Eh sini gue bisikkin." Ucap Sasuke sambil bisik-bisik ke Rega

Rega manggut-manggut.

Setelah selesai, Rega langsung."Oh gitu ya!"

"Oke thanks Sas gue balik dulu. Dan lo cari Rei terus lo ngelakuin bagian lo ya?"

"Bagian?"

"Rencana kita bloon!"

"Oh of course."

Rega tersenyum ke Sasuke lalu dia langsung ngabur.

'Haha mampus tuh Rei.' Batin Sasuke sambil menampilkan evil smirknya.

Kira-kira apa yang dibisikkin Sasuke ke Rega ya? Dan rencana apa yang dimaksud?

Sementara itu,

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else the way you flip up your hair makes me overwhelmed, you don't know, ooh you don't know your beautiful, ooh but that's what makes you beautiful ooh." Nyanyi Rei setelah dia sampe di gerbang sekolah. Pas udah sampe di lapangan kepalanya celingak-celinguk nyari Rega.

Tapi apakah bener itu? Rega duduk diantara 2 cowok yang berani ngerangkul dia. T-t-tapi kok 2 cowok itu tampak bule ya wajahnya. Mereka tampak ngomong dengan akrab. Bagaikan muncul di waktu tepat, Sasuke lansung nepok bahunya.

"Woy!"

Rei diem sambil ngeremes-ngeremes ipodnya.

"Nyari Rega lu ya? Ituh tuh orangnya." Ucap Sasuke sambil nunjuk Rega pake jari telunjuknya. Ya iyalah, kalo pake jari tengah fotonya udah disebar ama Rega.

Rei mewek.

"Tenang bro."

Rei udah cengegesan gak jelas.

"Lo tahu gak itu siapa?"

Rei geleng-geleng.

"Itu 2 mantan Rega."

Rei langsung lega. 'Untung cuma mantan doang.' Batinnya, tapi senyuman itu langsung hilang pas Sasuke menyebutkan kata terakhirnya.

"Yang kembali untuk ngambil 'jatah mantan'."

Sasuke pun jalan asal kemana kakinya membawanya, dan ia angkat 2 lengan atasnya kemana Rei gak tahu. Pandangannya tertuju lagi ke Rega yang udah ngeblush.

Sementara itu,…

Rega lagi ngomong bareng Samuel ama Tyler. Seneng rasanya bisa ngomong ama 2 temen kecilnya, dan mantannya. Tiba-tiba dia ngeliat Sasuke jalan ke bangku sambil ngangkat 2 tanganya ke atas.

'Hm tampaknya Sasuke udah ngejalanin tugasnya. Oke saatnya untuk melakukan tugas gue.' Tiba-tiba Samuel dan Tyler ngomong hal yang membuatnya terkejut saat bersamaan. "Rega lo mau jadi pacar gue lagi? Gue kayaknya salah besar mutusin lo deh." Rega membelalak matanya.

"Sejujurnya gue udah punya someone special disini."Rega ucap pelan. Samuel dan Tyler terkejut dan merubah posisinya jadi posisi tidak nyaman. Rega nguap, sebenernya itu insial bagi Sasuke untuk maju. Insial itu berkata 'tolong gw darurat'.

Sasuke mengangakat alisnya tanda mengerti. 'Saatnya gue maju nih.' Batin Sasuke, lalu bangkit dan jalan ke arah Rega. Setelah sampai di depan sana, Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah tatapan sedingin es. 'Ya ampun pantes banget Rega gak mau Rei kenapa-napa. Tatapannya aja bisa ngebunuh gue sekarang.' Batin Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa ya ama Rega?" Tanya Samuel ke Sasuke. Sasuke dapat merasakan nada pahit tersembunyi di dalam kalimatnya. "Eh Rega, lo udah kumpulin skripsi yang di suruh ama Kurenai-sensei belom?" Tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Samuel. Hadiahnya tatapan membunuh dari Samuel ama Tyler.

"Oh iya gue belom! Harus dikumpulin pagi ini kan?" Ucap Rega pura-pura panic. "Gue harus kumpulin skripsi ini dulu ya." Ucap Rega bangkit."Eh tunggu dulu, si Pantat Ayam ini bisa kan nganterin skripsi kamu?" Ucap Tyler member usul. Muka Sasuke langsung berubah dari -_- ke -_-!

"Maaf banget,Ler. Tapi gak bisa, Kurenai sensei nanti gak terima. Terus nilai gue jadi jelek. Lo mau nilai gue jelek?" Ucap Rega. "Hm yasudahlah." Ucap Tyler dan Samuel dengan aksen Belanda.

"Hey pantat ayam." Sasuke noleh, Samuel dan Tyler ngasih dia tatapan I'll-be-watching-you. Sasuke langsung buru-buru deket Rega, setelah lumayan jauh Sasuke membuka percakapan. "Ternyata bener juga, ya mereke tuh overprotektif ama lo."

"Iya makanya gue takut Rei terluka. Apalagi dengan pikiran abstraknya itu."

"Haha. Omong-omong lo liat Rei kagak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Loh kan yang terakhir kali ngomong ama dia. Harusnya lo tahu dong."

"Tapi yang pacarnya siapa?"

"HEH! Gue belum resmi jadi pacarnya tahu! Gue cuman ditembak tapi gue belum jawab."

"Jadi jawaban lo apa?"

"Jawaban gue ini, tapi lo jangan bilang."

Rega bisikin jawabannya ke Sasuke.

"Hah yakin lo?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Gue gak pernah seyakin ini dihidup gue, Sas."

"Ya udah deh, tapi jangan harap gue mau mecahin masalah cinta lo lagi."

"Eh enak aja! Dengan resmi lo yang jadi penasihat cinta hubungan gue ama Rei!"

"Idiih kenapa emang?"

"Lo kan yang ngasih tahu Rei cara bales dendam."

"Tapi kan elo yang ngerjain dia duluan."

"Tapi kan itu demi Tobi."

"Siapa suruh suka ama topeng monyet gitu."

"Iya sih setelah dipikir-pikir Rei lebih waras daripada Tobi."

"Hn."

Mereka beranjak ke kelas, setelah sampai Rei lagi nangis sambil nyanyi Sammy Simorangkir-Kesedihanku. Sebenernya gak bisa dibilang nyanyi sih, orang sebagian tangga nada didominasi oleh tangisan Rei yang segede toa.

"Rei-kun." Ucap Rega pelan.

"Rega-chan jahat! Masa gue dilupain segitu cepetnya." Ucap Rei nangis gaje. Entah kenapa, udah ada talenan ama bawang putih juga pisau. Bawang putihnya udah tertata rapi abis dipotong Rei.

Rega ngasih isyarat ke Sasuke yang lagi sweatdrop. "Rei, sebenernya gue boong tentang jatah mantannya itu. Mereka gak akan ngambil Rega lagi dari lo kok." Ucap Sasuke setengah hati. "Lo boong!" Maki Rei sambil ngelempar ipodnya ke Sasuke. Sasuke langsung nangkep dan berniat untuk pergi buat ngutak-ngatik ipodnya tapi Rega udah narik kerah bajunya dari belakang yang mengatakan 'tetap disini'.

"Rega-chan jadi lo nerima cinta gue gak?" Rei udah gak nangis lagi. Bawangnya juga gak tahu kemana, oh selidik punya selidik bawang putihnya dikasih ke Sora buat inventory dapur. "Hm dengan 1 syarat!"

"Apakah itu?" Mata Rei berbinar-binar. Mata Sasuke juga berbinar. Rega langsung bisikin apa yang dia inginkan buat Rei ke Sasuke. Sasuke pasang evil smirknya. Sekejap dia udah nelpon lewat BB, nelpon siapa juga gak tahu. Sasuke lalu menaruh BBnya kembali ke kantong, dan evil smirknya masih ada.

Rega juga pasang evil smirknya. Dan entah kenapa firasat buruk menyelimuti Rei, dan kabut-kabut hitam ada di sekelilingnya Rega dan Sasuke.

"WOY KEBANYAKAN ASAPNYA!" Teriak Neji sambil ngambil kipas angin buat ngehindar asapnya.

Kembali ke cerita. Rega bisikkin satu kata yang sanggup membuat Rei menelan ludah.

Gulp.

Tuh kan?

"Gue ingin lo crossdressing."

A/N:

SAYA UDAH CHECK! INI CUMAN LAGI PENGEN PAKE CAPSLOCK AJA! GAK JEBOL KOK CUMAN PENGEN PAKE AJA! JUGA GAK MARAH! REVIEW ANDA SANGAT MEMBANGUN KOK!

OKE JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA! NEXT CHAPTER: SYARAT REGA!


	4. Syarat Rega untuk Rei! Just Notice

A/N:

Oke saya ingin buka lowongan OC walaupun gak tahu deh banyak yang daftar. Habis banyak yang pengen nambahain ini itu, jadi kalo mo daftar. Daftar aja.

Untuk OC:

Nama

Umur

Gender

Deskripsi

Sifat

Background

(Background yang dimaksud adalah keluarga dll)

Harus dijelaskan secara mendetail yak! Kalo belum ngerti boleh PM ok?

Ini hari yang baru dengan perasaan baru! Sang Uchiha sedang garuk-garuk kepalanya yang gak gatal sama -sekali nyari mati, jedot-jedotin kepala ke batang pohon mangga di deket lapangan.

"Aduh kenapa gue di tolak ya?" Ucap si Sasuke sambil banting-banting buku yang ada didepannya. Eh tunggu? Buku? Sejak kapan si Sasuke baca buku? Mungkin sejak hari ini kali ya? Tapi tunggu buku itu bukan buku pelajaran. Buku itu berjudul "Cara mendapatkan hati cewek 10001".

Loh kok, sejak kapan Sasuke yang udah professional playboy masih belajar PDKT dari buku ginian? Apa karena dia ditolak? Eh emangnya. "Aduh gue harus gimana nih?" Gumam si Sasuke pelan. Sasuke langsung bangkit dan duduk di bangku depan gerbang nunggu seorang.

Ah itu dia, Sasuke langsung lari dengan semangat 2012. "Eh Rega Rega lo harus bantuin gue!" Ucap Sasuke sambil berhentiin Rega. Rega natap dia dengan ekspresi kosong. Rega lagi ngejilat cupcakenya.

"Bantuin apaan?" Tanya Rega sambil makan tuh cupcake. "Gue ditolak ama Sakura Haruno." Ucap Sasuke pelan, seakan-akan itu rahasia terbesarnya. Sontak Rega ketawa. "HWAHAHAHAHA!" Rega ketawa ngakak.

Sasuke mukanya berubah dari bingung ke ilfeel. "Haha lo ngapain belajar dari buku amatiran kayak gini?" Ucap Rega sambil nunjuk bukunya. Sasuke cengok. "Ginian deh. Lo gak bisa nebak perasaan cewek lewat buku, lagian juga buku ginian, yang nulis tuh orang yang kesepian yang merasa dia ngerti cewek. Gue akan bantuin lo, dan thanks buat lo, gue punya syarat buat Rei!" Rega menampilkan evil smirknya.

"Kagak kasihan apa lu ama Rei? Tuh anak kan udah akut dodolnya, lo pengen bikin dia autis apa?"Tanya Sasuke duduk di bangku yang tadi. Rega mengikutinya.

"Tuh tahu." Ucap Rega polos, memakan potongan terakhir cupcakenya.

Sasuke sweatdrop di tempat.

"Tapi autis dengan cinta." Ucap Rega senyum.

"Udah deh sekarang bantuin gue!" Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hum,gimana lo dan Rei nyanyi Coboy Junior – Eaaaa!"

"Tapi kan itu empat! Gue dan Rei dua orang!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya nyari pria seangkatan lo, yang galau-galau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena lagunya tuh ada lirik, So baby please be mine, please be mine alright."

"Ooh."

"Dan Sas, buat cross dressing Rei gue pengen lo pesen baju ini yak!"

Rega pun menjelaskan yang ingin dibelinnya.

Lolita gothic:

Berwarna hitam dengan sentuhan warna merah. Rok bergelembung ke dalam juga boot gothic warna hitam tinggi dengan _heels _rendah. Kemeja lengan pendek yang sama kayak roknya, dengan pita merah. Rambut dikuncir 2 dengan pita merah juga poni. Payung warna hitam merah.

Quest:

Jualan Takoyaki dengan memakai baju itu. Takoyaki yang berjumlah 50 harus abis terjual atau paling banter dimakan.

2. Baju Lady Gaga serba daging:

Terdiri dari daging asli! Yang dicantolkan ke kawat yang membentuk dress, bukan dress yang paling nyaman sedunia. Boot tinggi yang juga terbuat dari daging yang menempel, _of course high heels_. Hiasan rambut yang juga terbuat dari daging. Yang ditempelin ke rambut Rei.

Quest: Rei harus bawa-bawa panci dengan minyak plus daging boongan, and nanya "Medium Rare, or Well-done?"

3. Baju cupcakes

Versi besar cupcakes yang terdiri dari 4 lobang. 2 buat kaki, dan 2 buat tangan. Terbuat dari kain, untuk ini sepatu nya bebas.

Quest: Rei harus jadi penghibur di panggung sambil nari dan nyanyi Twinkle-twinkle little star terus Thriller ala Michael Jackson sambil _moonwalking _dan _shuffle._

4. Kostum Coboy Junior.

Baju warna putih dengan aksen hitam. Untuk Rei, kaos Hitam bergambar dengan jas warna putih and topi hitam. Celana jeans putih dan converse hitam.

Quest: Nari and Nyanyi Coboy Junior-Eaaaa.

"Wuapah? Lo pengen gue pesen itu semuanya?" Komplain Sasuke geleng-geleng.

"Lo pengen gue bantuin lo gak?" Tanya Rega dengan tatapan sadis.

"Iya sih tapi gue-"

"Look! Lo kan bisa ngomong ke Sakura dengan lagu itu dan dia akan mengerti perasaan lo."

"Yaudah sih. Tapi gue-"

Rega udah ngasih tatapan itu-keputusan-finalnya.

A/N:

Sebenernya ini bukan update, cuman spoiler kira-kira crossdressingnya kayak gimana dan rencananya.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto.

Don't forget to review?


	5. Luky dan Rei: Wingman

A/N:

Halo author kembali dengan lebih rasa percaya diri. Warning aja Sasuke disini OOC berat, jadi kalo gak suka ngelihat dia OOC don't read it!

Hm, saya udah mendem ni ide dari hari senin, tapi akhirnya pun bisa!

~~~~(Story starts at Sasuke's house)~~~~~

BRAK!  
BRAK!  
BRAK!

BR-

"Sasuke stop dong jedotin dahinya. Nanti kegantengannya berkurang loh!" Ucap Itachi prihatin ngeliatin Sasuke yang galau ama wajahnya yang makin keriputan.

Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa putih yang ada di belakangnya. Dia langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Baka aniki, gimana sih cara bikin cewek klepek-klepek ama gue?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan piglet eyes andalannya.

Itachi ketawa. Hal itu bikin Sasuke makin gondok. "Baka aniki dasar!" Ejek Sasuke kesal. Dia menyesal nanya ama Itachi yang kelewat pedenya itu.

"Ya ampun, sejak kapan sih outoto ku tersayang ini gak bisa bikin cewek klepek-klepek?" Tanya Itachi balik. "_Well, _sejak sekarang." Jawab Sasuke polos. Itachi ketawa, lagi. "Lemparin aja tuh seringai khas Uchiha." Saran Itachi. "Tapi itu gak mempan ama dia!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa?"

"Sakura Haruno."

Itachi ketawa, lagi.

"Kuntilanak keriput dasar." Gumam Sasuke pelan tapi cukup didengar oleh Itachi. Itachi langsung berhenti ketawa dan aura horror dikeluarkan, mengubah atmosfir ruang tamu. Sasuke langsung jauhin kakaknya dan bergidik ngeri ngelihat kakaknya yang kayak kerasukan setan itu

SSRET!

"Baka outoto gak sekolah?" Tanya Itachi sambil noleh. Sasuke dapat ngelihat Sharingan Itachi nyala. Sasuke nepok jidat, "Oh iya ya ! Pamit dulu ya!" Ucap Sasuke ngabur ngambil tasnya, hampir kepleset pas pake sepatu dan guling-guling pas keluar rumah ke mobilnya.

~~~Kediaman Fujiwara~~~

"Aishiteru Rega-chan, Aishiteru Rega-chan. Aishiteru Aishiteru Rega-chan." Nyanyi Rei pake nada 'I just wanna say I love you – Melly Goeslaw'. "Nyanyi apaan sih lu Rei?" Tanya Luky, sobat erat Rei yang lagi nginep di rumahnya. Ia lagi asik main PSnya Rei.

"Nyanyi lagu cinta buat Rega-chan!" Ucap Rei polos sambil make baju seragam di ruang tamu #eh?

"Hah? Ega? Kayak nama ojek yang dulu sering nganterin gue ke kampus." Samber Luky asal, sibuk berkutak-katik ama BBnya.

"Rega! Dia adalah ojek yang mengantar hati gue ke hatinya." Ucap Rei, matanya berbinar-binar kayak anak kecil yang akan nginep di toko permen (kayak Tobi ya?).

"Iye iye apa kate lu dah." Ucap Luky nyerah. Ia selipkan note di hatinya : Jangan pernah melawan Rei saat lagi jatuh cinta, pasti kalah.

"Eh Luk, gue pergi dulu ya." Ucap Rei ngambil tasnya yang lebih berisi komik dari buku pelajaran. "Mau ngapain lu jam segini?" Tanya Luky, ia melihat jam yang terletak di dinding. Jam 06 lewat 7. 'Pagi amet.' Batin Luky.

"Ke sekolah lah, mau kemana lagi coba?" Jawab Rei sewot. "Gue ikut!" Ucap Luky semangat, sambil bangkit dari duduknya pake gaya salto saking semangatnya. "Ngapain?" Tanya Rei menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Biasa, nyari 'selingan'." Ucap Luky sambil masang evil smirk di mukanya itu. Rei menghela napas. "Eh Luk, 'selingan' lo udah banyak tuh! Gak diurusin lagi! Gak kapok-kapok lo?" Ucap Rei sewot. Ia melihat Luky dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tenang Rei! Kalo urusan 'selingan' tuh gampang!" Ucap Luky dengan nada menyepelekan. Luky sambil nari-nari Justin Bieber- Boyfriend untuk memastikan pointnya. "Hah whatever lu dah. Tapi kalo ada yang marah jangan geret gue ke masalah lo." Ucap Rei geleng-geleng sambil pergi meninggalkan Luky yang lagi asik nari,

"Eh tunggu gue!" Teriak Luky yang tampaknya udah sadar dia ditinggalin ama Rei. Luky pun pergi, memakai baju atasan piyama, bawahannya jeans, ama sandal kayu ala jepang.

~~~~Konoha High school~~~~~

Hari itu sekolah gempor abis. Kenapa? Tak lain dengan berita heboh tentang sobat Rei, Luky yang kata cewek-cewek merupakan Brad Pitt jejadian. Sementara itu, Rei risih dilihatin ama orang, bukan dia sih yang diliatin tapi Lukynya tapi tetap aja.

Luky pun dengan pede ngelemparin seringai ala klan Kaede ke cewek-cewek. Ia lagi ngerangkul Rei, yang lagi mati-matian melepaskan diri agar gak diperhatikan. Dia kan cuma ingin diperhatikan ama Rega bukan lebih.

Sasuke lagi duduk di bangku, gak jelas mikirin apaan. Posisinya ada di depan gerbang sekolah, dan pandangannya menerawang ke Rei yang lagi dirangkul ama cowok berambut biru gelap dengan poni menutupi salah satu matanya. Kulitnya putih kemerahan dan tingginya sekita 178, lebih tinggi daripada Rei. Badannya atletis mungkin karena sering berolahraga.

Sasuke langsung lari ke sana, mungkin karena ingin menyelamatkan Rei dari rasa malu? Lagian juga Rei dan Rega kayak reinkarnasi dari team 7nya. Setelah sampai ia langsung bertanya, "Rei itu siapa?"

"Gue Luky. Lo siapa?" Tanya orang disebelahnya sambil mengasih sinyal untuk salaman. "Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke sambil menjabat tangan Luky dengan singkat. Luky noel-noel Rei, yang udah gondok.

"Eh Rei, kayaknya gue ketemu orang sejenis gue nih!" Ucap Luky kesenengan. Rei ngangguk-ngangguk gak jelas. Sasuke kasih tatapan ke Rei dan Luky yang berartikan –maksud?-. "Itu loh. Lo tuh sama kayak gue. Cowok ganteng yang memanfaatkan kegantengannya untuk hiburan semata bersama cewek." Jelas Luky, nyengir lagi membuat Sang Uchiha kedip-kedip.

'Maksudnya loe, gue playboy gitu?' Tanya Sasuke. "Sas, kalo ama dia loe emang harus siaga. Ni pake kacamatanya." Ucap Rei menyerahkan kacamata hitam. Sasuke langsung mengambil tanpa ragu, daripada matanya katarakan.

Setelah dipakai kacamata hitamnya, Sasuke langsung balik. Sekejap reaksi yang dihasilkan tak jauh beda. "KYAAA! SASUKE-KUN!"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE-KUN!" Dan masih banyak lagi teriakan senang yang menggema di sekolah itu, entah dari siswa-siswi, guru, satpam dll.

Di gerbang sekolah muncul Rega, dengan rambut berantakan tanda belum disisir, seragam baju asal-asalan dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah ala Shakugan no Shana? "Rei, ada Rega tuh." Sasuke ngasih sinyal. Rei udah lari-lari aja ngelihat Rega, meninggalkan Luky dan Sasuke yang ekspresi wajahnya seperti ini 0.0

"Itu siapa?" Ucap Luky polos noleh ke Sasuke. "Rega." Ucap Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas, sambil berjalan pelan kearah mereka berdua. Luky juga ikutan, karena dia penasaran mengapa Rei bisa suka ama cewek kayak gitu.

Sasuke dan Luky udah ada di depan Rei dan Rega. Rega ngelihatin Luky dengan tatapan -_-? "Kenalin nama gue Luky. Loe?" Ucap Luky memperkenalkan dirinya dengan manis (?). Rega tatapannya berganti menjadi -_-! Begitu juga Luky.

"Rega." Ucap Rega dengan nadanya Sasuke. Rega dan Luky saling adu tatap. Tatapan mereka masih -_-!

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit

10 menit

"HUWAAAHAAA!" Tawa Rega dan Luky bareng-bareng dengan nada toa. Sontak mereka jadi pusat perhatian di tengah lapangan. Rei dan Sasuke noleh dengan tatapan 0,0

"Ahha, senang berkenalan dengan loe Luk." Ucap Rega nahan ketawa yang telah membendung di hatinya. "Sama kok Reg. Eh iya, gue pinjem Rei boleh?" Tanya Luky sopan santun. "_He's yours_." Ucap Rega ngganguk menyetujui.

Luky langsung geret Rei ke sebuah pohon mangga, yang dulunya anak cewek sering main disitu. Tetapi berkat cengiran Luky, semua cewek yang lagi duduk di situ udah tepar.

Sasuke mendekati Rega dengan ragu. Pasalnya, Rega kali ini terlalu gila. "Mm, lo ngomong apaan ama Luky, kok bisa ketawa gitu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Rega dan Luky cuman saling adu tatap, eh tahunya langsung ketawa. Gimana gak bingung?

"Lo bener-bener pengen tahu, Sas?" Tanya Rega. "Hmm,, nggak juga sih." Ucap Sasuke garuk-garuk kepalanya akibat salting. "Ya udah." Jawab Rega enteng.

"Err, ngomong-ngomong lo kok bisa merah gitu rambutnya?" Tanya Sasuke ingin tahu. "Kemarin gue ke salon buat ngelepasin cat gue. Rambut gue yang hitam dengan highlight merah itu bukan warna asli rambut gue. Kalo yang asli tuh rambut merah gue ala Shakugan no Shana. Keren kan?" Ucap Rega nyengir, sambil sisir pake tanganya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas atas kenarsisan Rega. 'Bahkan Rega aja lebih narsis daripada Sakura.'

~~~~~~Rei and Luky~~~~~~

"Rei. Lo harus tahu. Kalo gue ini _wingman _loe, yang setia dan paham atas tipe lo." Ucap Luky memulai percakapan. Rei manggut-manggut ngerti. "Lo tahu kan kalo gue punya playboy/playgirl radar?" Ucap Luky. Rei manggut-manggut lagi.

"Nah, gue gak boong, dan ini gak dibuat-buat. Rega itu playgirl. Daripada lo menderita karena dia, mending lo cari cewek lain." Ucap Luky menjelaskan dengan tatapan prihatin, lalu nepuk-nepuk kepala Rei layaknya anak dengan bapaknya.

"Lo boong! Rega suka ama gue!" Ucap Rei membantah sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Luky dengan muka melas. "Rei, _my bro_, percaya ama gue. Plis deh, kapan sih gue boong ama lo?" Tanya Luky dengan penuh perhatian. Perannya berganti, Luky sekarang jadi ibu yang menasihati anaknya Rei.

"Banyak! Katanya lo mau kasih gue selingan yang namanya Asti. Tahunya lo kasih yang Betty. Lo pembohong!" Ucap Rei makin nunjuk-nunjuk pake _pointer laser_ entah dapet dari mana. Luky nyengir, abis itu garuk-garuk rambut birunya yang gak gatel sama sekali. "I-itu karena si Asti minta balikan, hadiahnya sepatu yang gue inginkan selama ini. Terus, Bettynya udah kapok ama gue, jadi dia pengen ama lo, Rei." Jelas Luky, ala Hinata. Jari telunjuknya ditautkan dengan jari telunjuk yang lain.

"Hah, what ever lah. Lo gue maafin tetapi lo gak bisa ngurus hubungan gue ama Rega!"Ucap Rei kabur, lari ke Rega yang lagi asik ngomong ama Sasuke, yang kelihatannya ngeblush muluk." Lah Rei,_ my bro, my man, _jangan pergi!" Teriak Luky histeris sambil ngejar Rei

Rei langsung lari terus berhenti dadakan didepan Sasuke ama Rega. "Eh Rei, udah selesai ngomongnya ama Luky-san?" Ucap Rega sopan. 'Rega aja sopan ama lu, Luk. Kenapa lo gak?' Batin Rei. "Udah kok, ayo ke kelas." Ucap Rei narik Rega yang narik Sasuke. "Tunggu, masa Luky-san dibiarkan merana gitu sih? Gak diajak?" Tanya Rega prihatin.

Rei masang muka _troll face_. "Udah ah, bodo amat." Ucap Rei. "Luky-san." Panggil Rega dengan nada toa. Yang dipanggil noleh. "Ikut kita ke kelas, yok!" Ucap Rega ngga sopan. Yang dipanggil manggut-manggut dan matanya _sparkle-sparkle _penuh harap. Dan langsung lompat di samping Rei.

Rei menghela napas. "Ayo." Rega langsung kabur duluan ama Sasuke, yang setia ngikutin kayak Hayate the butler. Rei dan Luky terpaksa ngikutin dari belakang. Luky masih semangat memohon Rei buat ya… tahukan? Luky juga masih kuat nyengir, sampe ke Tsunade pun langsung pingsan.

Rei? 'Kami-sama kenapa sih nasib gue apes banget!' Ucap Rei meringis. Luky masih ngerangkul-nepuk kepala-dan hal-hal lain yang membuat Rei kayak anak kecil.

~~~~End of the story~~~

A/N:

Pertama-tama, kalo mungkin ada beberapa _grammar_ Inggris yang kalian tidak ketahui ini nih artinnya:

_Troll face_: Mukanya mewek gitu, cek aja di google pasti ada kok.

_Wingman_: Pendamping cowok. Jadi misalnya ada 2 teman cowok yang erat banget, nah mereka membuat perjanjian untuk nyari pacar buat temen mereka.

Dalam kasus ini, Rei yang biasanya nyariin 'selingan' buat Luky. Sedangkan Luky yang ngasih 'selingan' baru ke Rei.

_Laser Pointer_: Masa gak tahu? Ituloh yang buat presentasi, pake laser buat nunjuk-nunjuk _point-point_ penting.

_Oke bye_-bye all! Don't forget to review.

_Oyah, Rei, Luky and Rega_: Pemiliknya, Riku, Luky ama saya. Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura dan lain-lain, Masashi Kishimoto.

_Line cerita _: Saya yang bikin!


	6. Rega's friend : Lee

A/N:

Halo, halo everybody. Saia disini mengupdate. Reviewmya mengharukan, sekali bikin saya semangat update. Oke, langsung aja ini story nya.

~~~~Sasuke's House~~~~~

Sasuke girang. Entah kenapa, moodnya pas tadi bangun langsung happy. Dia pun mulai senyum-senyum sendiri di kaca, berkali-kali bilang "Aku ganteng ya?". Turun buat sarapan ia sambil nari-nari gaje, terus nge-_shuffle like a pro. _Itachi yang ngelihatin Sasuke kayak gitu, cuman geleng-geleng kepala abis itu kembali makan onigiri ama dengerin music.

Sasuke bahkan bersenandung di dekat meja makan, langsung ngambil 6 onigiri, terus dia bawa ke ruang tamu. Disana ia makan sambil nonton TV. Ia menonton sebuah film ulangan berjudul, "Wewe Gombal." Disana matanya menerawang fokus ke layar TV, menatap 1 cowok dan cewek saling adu gombal. Ia menghapal satu-persatu gombalan yang ia dapat dengar.

Ada yang mengira buat apa Sasuke sefokus itu nonton acara gombal? Benar sekali. Sasuke telah merencanakan rencana yang membuat Sakura berlutut kepadanya. Rencana yang membuatnya terpaksa tidur jam 3 pagi. Rencana yang begitu _fantastic_-nya ia peluk dalam tidur, menganggap itu guling atau kekasih.

Ia menatap 2 onigiri terakhir. Ia lalu mulai fokus menatap onigiri itu, tak sadar kakaknya menatap dari belakang sambil megang headset warna pink dengan telinga kelinci, tak lupa mukanya. Tentu saja Itachi terkena virusnya Saki.

"Ibu kamu penjahit ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Onigiri hanya diam.

"Karena kamu telah menjahitkan namamu di hatiku." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum puas. Lalu ia membatin, '99 gombalan lagi.'

Sementara itu Itachi kesedak onigiri, langsung ngambil jus tomat Sasuke yang entah kenapa gak diminum.

"Kamu punya lem gak?" Ucap Sasuke mulai percakapan, lagi. Kepada Onigiri, makanannya.

Onigiri hanya diam.

"Aku ingin menempelkan namamu di hatiiiiku." Ucap Sasuke nyeringai kejam.

"Sas, lo gila ya?" Tanya Itachi mengambil tindakan, ia tak akan membiarkan Sasuke jadi gila gitu karena cinta. Walau dianya gak jauh sableng pas jatuh cinta ama Saki.

"Aniki aku telah menemukan cara!" Ucap Sasuke lompat, makan onigiri bulat-bulat yang tadinya ia rayu. Itachi melongo.

"Sas, lo gak ke sekolah?" Tanya Itachi, meringis karena Sasuke ngomongnya aku, dengan nada ceria layaknya anak kecil.

"Sekolahlah!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan –_imaginary_- buntut ayamnya, atau yang kita sebut "pantat" dalam bahasa manusia. Sasuke makan onigiri terakhir, ngambil tas biru dongker yang selalu sedia di sampingnya, lalu dengan elitnya beranjak pergi.

Itachi menghela napas, cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti gila karena cinta. "Eh iya, Saki maaf gak balas. Sasuke jadi gila." Ucap Itachi menyambar orang yang di ujung sana. OH, Itachi lagi telpon-telponan ama Saki toh? So sweet…

~~~~Kediaman Fujiwara~~~~

"Rega, Rega, Rega, Cantik. Rega Rega Rega cantik, aku disini merebut hati Rega. Daripada diem malah Rega direbut! Pam-param-param-pam-pam-pararam." Nyanyi Rei asik sambil mukul gong, entah dapet dari mana. Luky yang lagi makan apel pun shock. "_My bro_, lo masih suka ama si Rega?" Tanya Luky enteng.

"Yo'a _men_." Ucap Rei, gaya rapper. Rambut coklatnya itu acak-acakan dan topi Luky ia pake kebalik dan tangannya membentuk tanda Rock. Luky tersenyum miris. Dia gak pernah liat Rei segini keras kepalanya. Nyariin selingan buat dia juga.

"Hey,_bro_ lo gak sekolah?" Tanya Luky sambil menggigit apel, terdengar bunyi 'KRAUUK' yang keras. "Sekolah lah, _mas bro_." Ucap Rei sok kental jawa. Rei, entah kenapa seperti Sasuke, makin seneng. Apakah ada rencana?

"Hm, Luky gue cabut dulu ya." Ucap Rei lompat-lompat pake sneakers hitamnya, komiknya… eh komiknya di tas. Sekarang Rei udah gak terlalu sering baca komik lagi, dia ya lebih sering ngelamun atau SMS-an ama Rega.

"_Sure,_ gw ikut juga ya." Ucap Luky, ngelempar asal tuh apel dan mendarat _perfectly_ di tong sampah. "Hm, _whatever_ deh." Ucap Rei lalu pergi menuju mobilnya. Supir Rei sedang _refreshing_, jadi yang nyetir Luky. Umur Luky 18 tahun. Rei ngelemparin kunci mobilnya ke Luky, yang nangkep.

~~~~Rega's House~~~~

"Reg, bangun Reg." Ucap sebuah suara. Suara yang bilang itu adalah pelayan Rega, Takashiwa Lee. Sebenernya bukan pelayan sih, Lee sebenernya lebih kearah temen deket Rega yang suka bicara asal dan nyamber-nyamberan.

"Engh." Rega malah nonjok Lee di hidung, menyebabkan orangnya jatuh, kepalanya kebentur dinding dengan wallpaper pink bergaris-garis. Dibawahnya aksen kayu coklat terlihat mengimbangi.

"Aduh, Rega udah berapa kali lo nonjok hidung gue cuman karena gue bangunin coba?" Gumam Lee frustasi. Ia menyeka darahnya dengan tangannya, beranjak ke kamar mandi Rega untuk membersihkan sisa darah.

Lee ingin mengelap darah di tangannya, tapi tidak ada handuk –punya dirinya. Kalau dia pakai punya Rega, di pastikan Lee akan _nosebleed_ untuk sekian kalinya. Lee ngelihat kaos abu-abu ketat berlengan pendek yang dipakainya. Ototnya terlihat jelas 'nemplok' (Author pun _nosebleed_).

"Ya sudahlah, daripada gue dikirain orang abis kabur dari rumah sakit." Ucap Lee pelan. Dia buka bajunya, dan SREET! Terlihatlah otot yang dibuat sempurna, dada nya kayak papan berliku dengan otot mencuat. Semua cewek akan _drooled+nosebleed_. Untung saja, yang bisa ngelihat dia cuman Rega dan ….*

Lee mengusap kaos abu-abunya perlahan ke hidung, berjengit kesakitan saat ia tak sengaja menyentuh sumbernya. Ia mengadah ke langit-langit kamar mandi yang dipasangi kaca. 'Tak diragukan lagi, Rega bener-bener narsis.' Batin Lee.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, darah Lee mulai berhenti mengalir. Ia menarik napas pelan-pelan lalu menghembuskannya. Ia beranjak keluar dengan pelan, memegang gagang pintu. Sayangnya, author tak berkehendak seperti itu….

"KYYAAAA!"

Tak diragukan lagi, itu Hirega van Sutene dengan _nightgown_ warna putih polos dan penutup mata di jidatnya. Menatap Lee yang juga terkejut. "MESUM!"

BRAAAK!

Rega sukses jatuh di tempat tidur, dan seperti author bilang, Rega _drooled+nosebleed_. Lee menggunakan kaosnya lagi, untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir lancar dari hidungnya Rega.

"Akh." Rega mengerang kesakitan, ia memegang tangan Lee yang besar dan hangat, menuntunnya untuk lebih pelan lagi. Lee pun mengerti, ia lebih pelan mengusap darah Rega yang deras.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, darah Rega sudah mulai mongering. Tetapi masih sedikit bekas darah kering di hidung Rega. Lee menuntun Rega ke kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan darahnya. Lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah selesai dan Rega disuruh mengadah selama dua puluh menit. Menyesakkan bukan?

"Lee, udah belum? Capek nih leher gue." Ucap Rega, mengeluh. Ia menoleh ke Lee yang lagi pake baju, dan tentu saja Rega melihat otot itu lagi. Dan reaksinya sama lah…

"KYAAA!"

Lee menatap horror Rega yang nosebleed lagi. Rega udah pake baju seragam, tinggal pergi. Lee terpaksa pake baju bekas yang tadi ia serahkan ke Rega. Dan seperti pacar atau tidak, Lee tuntun Rega dengan pelan, layaknya Rega kayak anak yang baru belajar jalan. Sampai ke mobil, Lee hanya bisa berkata dengan suara datar. "Pak cepetan ya ke sana."

Hanya membutuhkan lima menit ke sekolah dari rumah Rega, sebenernya butuh waktu dua puluh menit. Tetapi berhubung supirnya menyangka terlambat, ia langsung ngebut sana-sini. Dan tidak di tilang sama sekali. Kenapa? Karena ayahnya Rega duta besar Belanda. Jadi, jika ada tilang Rega biasanya ngambil terus ia robek dan buang ke tempat sampah. Menyenangkan bukan?

Setelah sampai, Lee kembali menuntun Rega yang masih berpegangan kuat dan teguh ke kaos Lee. Ia mencoba untuk melupakan _image_ yang tadi, tetapi saat ia melihat ke arah Lee, ia pasti teringat yang tadi. Dan itu menyebabkan kaos abu-abu tadi, hampir dipenuhi oleh darah Rega.

Rega menuntun Lee kearah Sasuke, Rei dan Luky yang lagi ngeliatin. Samar terdengar bisik-bisik tak mengenakkan. Mereka benar-benar sampai di depan Rei, Luky and Sasuke. Rei langsung cemas nanya, "Rega chan kenapa?"

"Mimisan." Ucap Rega singkat, padat dan jelas. Singkat cerita, ia makin jutek. Rei pun manyun karena merasa dijutekin. Sementara itu Luky dan Sasuke yang udah biasa dijutekin ama cewek, tersenyum bangga karena mereka berdua sudah kebal. Rega melihat ke arah Luky yang lagi adu tatap ama Rei. Rega mengasumsikan bahwa Luky melempar tatapan _I told you so?_

Seperti yang dibayangkan Rega, sekolah gempor abis. Karena Lee itu kayak versi jepangnya Edward Cullen. Walau kagak narsis dan suka nyengir kayak Luky, senyum ramahnya itu loh yang bikin cewek klepek-klepek terus _nosebleed_ walaupun gak sengaja.

Kembali ke cerita.

"Reg gue tunggu disini ya. Sekalian gue beli takoyaki buat loe. _Last, _jangan _nosebleed_ lagi ya." Ucap Lee mengusap lembut rambut Rega, yang diusap makin _nosebleed_. Setelah Lee pergi, Sasuke mulai nanya. "Buset dah Reg, lo ngapain aja bisa mimisan gitu?". Rega hanya bisa menghela napas ngeliatin mereka bertiga. "Tadi gue lihat Lee telanjang dada di kamar gue, so terjadilah…" Ucap Rega, darahnya makin deras karena inget image panas tadi.

"Ke UKS yok. Kasian kalo Rega harus ngusap pake kain gituan." Ucap Luky tiba-tiba pinter cemerlang (?). "Ini kaosnya Lee tahu." Ucap Rega mengusap lagi dengan kaos penuh darah itu. Luky mengangguk, Rei menunduk dan Sasuke? _BLANK_

Mereka beranjak pergi ke UKS, lorong-lorong sepi karena siswa-siswi lebih enakan nongkrong di bawah. Kalau guru enakan ngadem di ruang guru atau loungenya. Mereka sampai di UKS, dan _guess who_ yang jadi penjaga hari ini?

Sakura Haruno.

Mata Sasuke dan Luky langsung bentuk lope-lope dan Rei & Rega udah menjauh 50 cm dari mereka. "Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Sakura menunduk, lalu tersenyum ramah. Ia memakai kostum suster yang bagi Sasuke dan Luky, seksi. Sasuke baru menjawab, tapi apakata Author bertindak lain…

"Neng, nomorku ilang. Bolehkan minjem nomor kamu?" Tanya Luky segombal-gombalnya dan memakai nada manis. Sasuke langsung mengap-mengap, gagal. _Jaw drop_, itulah yang Sasuke lakukan saat ngelihat Luky dengan mulus megang tangan Sakura yang tersipu malu. "Ino nomorku." Ucap Sakura sambil ngambil kartu dari laci meja.

Kartu itu sempat terlihat oleh Rei, Rega dan Sasuke. Dan tahu apa reaksi mereka? Terkejut, menahan tawa. Kenapa? Karena kartu yang diberikan Sakura ke Luky itu, kartunya Tsunade Senju, kepala sekolah SMA mereka yang di waktu luang menjadi penjaga UKS. Sasuke? Bocah ayam itu tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, ia sudah ketawa di pojokan. Rega juga ketawa ngakak kayak kuntilanak sedangkan Rei ketawa manis (?) kayak pemiliknya.

Sakura langsung kea rah Rega dan melihat ke kaos abu-abu yang penuh darah itu. "Hm, kamu mimisan ya Rega?" Tanya Sakura dengan _motherly tone_nya. Ia mengambil kaosnya itu, lalu hendak membuangnya. "Jangan dibuang, itu bukan punya gue." Ucap Rega, nahan tangannya Sakura. "Hei, darahnya sudah kering tidak bisa di cuci lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"He, pake air dingin lah." Ucap Rega kasih saran. "Lo kate gue penjaga laundry? Cuci sendiri, ye!" Kata Sakura pelan sambil terkekeh. "Eh Sakura sini deh gue pengen bisikkin sesuatu." Rega tanpa aba-aba narik Sakura.

"Oh iya bener sekali tuh." Ucap Sakura menyertujui. Tiga cowok yang di ruangan hanya memandang dalam diam dua cewek yang lagi asik bisik-bisikan itu. Sakura setelah selesai bisik-bisikan, tersenyum miris. Lalu senyumnya berganti menjadi senyuman nakal ke arah Luky. Luky dan Sasuke menelan ludah.

Gulp.

"Luky-kun, tolong dong cuciin." Ucap Sakura sambil menaruh kaos itu didepan wajahnya Luky. Luky masang muka mesum, Sasuke 0,0, Rei ngangap dan Rega tersenyum licik. Apa yang terjadi di dunia ini?

"Memang kenapa?" kata Luky. "Ya gimana ya, kalo aku yang nyuci aku gak bisa megang kamu, nanti tanganku kotor terus kamu juga kotor." Ucap Sakura, jari-jarinya menelusuri wajah Luky, rahangnya. Ia menyibakkan poninya yang ribet itu, mendekatkan diri ke Luky. Luky udha nelen ludah duluan. Sasuke? Nosebleed. Rei? Gigit komik juga nosebleed. Dahi bertemu dahi, mata bertemu mata, hidung bertemu hidung. Tinggal bibir.

"Yaa~ Luky-kun~~" Ucap Sakura manja mengangkat rok pendeknya sedikit ke atas. Sasuke udah terkapar di lantai, nosebleed. Rei udah jatuh, matanya kedap-kedip kayak lampu lalu lintas. PLAK! "Heh, Rei lo tuh nosebleed pas ngelihat gue! Gue aja!" Ucap Rega ternyata cemburu melihat sejolinya itu nosebleed.

Rei nyengir, lalu kembali nosebleed. Rega mendecak kesal. "Tentu saja, Sakura." Ucap Luky tak kalah seksi (?). Sakura tersenyum miris, lalu menjauh, kaosnya dilempar ke Luky. Yang Luky gak tangkep karena sibuk ngeliatin Sakura jalan. Bagai Luky, Sasuke dan Rei, Sakura jalan kayak model pake bikini. Roknya yang berkibas-berkibas kena angin sepoi-sepoi bagaikan film _slow motion_ pada tiga remaja pria tersebut. Lehernya yang bagi mereka ingin diterkam pun melenggang jauh.

Pipinya yang _chubby_ itu membuat mereka bertiga ingin cubit-cubitan. "ENOUGH! LO BERTIGA KAMSEUPAY IEWW!" Teriak Rega gak terima, gak terima pacarnya, sahabatnya, dan _new friend_nya ikutan nosebleed. "PRITTT!" Si Rega niup peluit entah dapat dari mana.

Sementara itu,

Lee lagi beli takoyaki buat Rega siang hari. Ia hendak membayar ketika suara peluit terdengar dari kejauhan. "Hmm, Rega butuh gue buat nyemburuin siapa lagi ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan uang pas untuk takoyakinya, agar tidak harus menunggu kembalian. Sambil bilang berterima kasih dan berjalan ke area sepi, ia berhenti lalu dengan sekejap,…

"Nogo ne Hei."

POOF

Lee sudah pergi menghilang, asap tebal mengelilingi dirinya, merayakan kehilangannya.

Sementara itu di ruang Uks,

"TOK TOK TOK!" Gedor seseorang dari luar. Karena yang menggedor tidak mendapat jawaban, ia langsung masuk. Hanya menemukan Rega merah padam, dua remaja pria _nosebleed_ parah, satu remaja pria kaku, satu remaja perempuan berambut pink sedang menulis file.

Tanpa ragu, sang penggedor berjalan ke arah Rega yang menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai tanda kesal. Ia membuka takoyakinya, mengambil sumpit untuk mengapit takoyakinya, lalu mengarahkannya ke Rega yang lagi merah padam. Bukan, bukan Rega tidak blush. Ingat kan yang bisa bikin blush Rega cuman Fujiwara Rei? Well itu benar, Rega hanya menahan amarah.

"_Itadakimasu, Rega."_

"_Itadakimasu, Lee._

"Jadi, lo berdua gak pacaran kan?" Tanya Rei memastikan lagi, sambil ngelirik ke Luky yang udah salting berat. "Ya gak lah, Rei yang gue suka kan cuman lo doang gimana sih?" Ucap Rega ngelirik kea rah yang lain, tak kuasa menahan blush yang membanjiri pipinya.

"Jadi, lo temen kecil ama Rega, Lee?" Tanya Sasuke ikut-ikutan, sambil ngelirik ke Luky yang makin salting. "Iya, kita dulu teman erat." Ucap Lee, ngandeng tangan Rega. Rega mah biasa, dia malah nyender. Hati Rei panas.

"Tapi tenang aja, yang bisa bikin gue blush cuman Rei doang." Ucap Rega. Hati Rei langsung cool. "Loh, bukannya Alpha-" Lee belum selesai ngomong udah di sikut di rusuk ama Rega. Yang ditusuk nahan sakit. "Adow kejam lo. Lama-lama gue bilang kalo kita pernah mandi bareng." Ucap Lee. "Bego lo udah bilang." Ucap Rega ngelirik tiga remaja pria didepannya, yang menatapnya dengan rasa mau tahu.

"Itu pas listriknya mati juga airnya, yang airnya mengalir cuman di kamar Lee aja, jadi gue numpang mandi di kamarnya. Tahunya Lee juga mandi, jadi kita mandi bareng deh." Ucap Rega menjelaskan, stoic. Tiga remaja pria didepannya udah membelalak matanya. Rei gigit komik lagi, suwer deh ni anak cemburuan banget. Sasuke nosebleed lagi, Luky nelen ludah berkali-kali sambil narik kerah bajunya dan kipas-kipas pake tangannya.

KRING!

"Ah, gue ke kelas dulu ya." Ucap Rega ngabur dari kejadian memalukan itu. Sasuke ama Rei cuma ngikutin. Luky menatap Lee dengan rasa ingin tahu lalu dia jalan disampingnya. "Lee, beli takoyaki ramen bareng yuk. Gue yang traktir." Ucap Luky tersenyum licik. Lee udah diem, ikutin langkah Luky ke kedai ramen yang tak jauh dari sekolahan.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di depan kedai, mereka mengambil tempat duduk paling pojok. Ayame sang pelayan menghampiri mereka. "Mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya manis. "Beef ramen." Ucap Luky. "Sama." Lee jawab singkat.

Lima menit kemudian, beef ramen tak lupa ocha datang mengelitik rasa lapar di perut mereka. Luky langsung menghirup dengan penuh nafsu, Lee melakukan hal yang sama tapi tidak terlalu nista.

"Itadakimasu, Lee."

"Itadakimasu, Luky."

Mereka memakan dalam keheningan. Tak lama, ramen mereka sudah habis. Tampaknya mereka berdua benar-benar lapar karena kejadian yang tadi. Luky mengambil ochanya, lalu batuk-batuk sebentar. Lalu ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharian ia simpan di otaknya. Ia menyuruput ochanya.

"Jadi Lee, bisa ceritakan tentang Alpha?"

A/N:

Huahaaha! Akhirnya saaya mengupdate. Ini saya lagi pengen menyenangkan seseorang yang lagi sedih dan muram hatinya. Jadi yang merasa, please smile when you read this, okay? I want you to be happy.

Oke, Takashiwa Lee itu salah satu OC saya. Dan disini emang banyak cowok yang berhubungan dengan Rega, kayak Lee, Samuel, Tyler dan Alpha. Oya dan Alpha itu hint aja, buat chap depan. Alpha itu seseorang yang sangat berhubungan dengan Rega. *ngelirik Rega yang lagi ngomong ama cowok bule*

Okay, dada!


	7. Intro: Seven Deadly Boys

A/N:

Oh my god, thanks banget ya semua! Oke kembali ke laptop, disini sebuah rahasia besar di ungkapkan *ngelirik 7 cowok yang ngeliatin* Hehe, disini juga Rega akan terlihat sisi sayangnya ke Rei! Hyahyahyahya.

.

.

.

Kiri

Kanan

Kiri

Kanan

Kiri

Ka-

"Argh!" Teriak Luky sekuat tenaga, bantalnya ia lempar ke lantai. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyesal lalu menutupi mulutnya. Pandangannya menerawang ke Rei. Cowok berambut coklat acak-acakan itu masih bermimpi, tidak terpengerah oleh teriakan Luky. Rei memeluk guling yang di tempelin foto Rega, saking sukanya dia ama tu cewek.

Dengan malas lalu mengucek-ucek matanya, ia lihat ke jam weker yang berada disampingnya. Jam empat lewat lima puluh lima menit. 'Kenapa gue bisa bangun jam segini?'Batin Luky ngacak-ngacak rambut birunya yang masih rapi tersebut.

'Mendingan gue minum susu, terus nanti gue kembali tidur. Pasti nyenyak dah.' Batin Luky manggut-manggut. Ia melepaskan selimut yang melekat di tubuhnya. Baju tidur Luky yaitu _sweatshirt_ biru dengan celana kapri coklat. Ia berjalan pelan ngambil sandal di luar pintu kamarnya dan Rei, lari ke bawah.

Setelah sampai ia kedapur, ia langsung buka kulkas dan ngambil susu coklat milik Rei. Luky pasti ngasal ngambilnya, karena di box itu terlihat tulisan khas Rei dengan huruf capital "MILIK REI!".

Ia menuangkannya ke gelasnya yang bertuliskan "I'm a good playboy."Lalu menyeruputnya. Ingatannya berjalan sesaat ia ingat tentang percakapannnya dengan Lee.

_Flashback start_

"_Hm." Ucap Lee singkat, menyeruput habis ochanya dan menyuruh Ayame datang untuk menyerahkan billnya. Luky hanya diam dan mengambil dompet di saku belakangnya. Ayame datang membawa bill, dan Luky menyerahkan uang pas. Lee berjalan keluar, Luky mengikuti. Mereka berdua berjalan ke arah taman Konoha. _

_Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku, Lee menatap kosong kolam yang dipenuhi bebek itu. Luky hanya menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Alpha… adalah salah satu mantan Rega." Ucap Lee perlahan. Mata Luky membelalak besar. 'Jadi Samuel dan Tyler bukan satu-satunya?' Batin Luky dengan rasa ingin tahu._

"_Gue.. juga mantannya." Ucap Lee diam, menunduk. Luky diam, mencerna kata-kata Lee. "Sebenernya… jika dihitung mantan Rega ada 7." Ucap Lee dengan nada datar, walau sorot matanya menyiratkan kebingungan. Luky terkejut. 'Siapa lagi?' Tanya Luky berpangku tangan._

"_Samuel, Tyler, gue, Alpha, dan tiga cowok lainnya membentuk organisasi bernama Seven Deadly Exes. Kita bertujuh adalah mantan Rega yang dilupakannya. Rega sendiri mengabaikan kita. Kecuali buat gue, Samuel dan Tyler. Kita bertiga dianggap teman." Ucap Lee melanjuti._

"_Sedangkan Alpha, dan tiga cowok lain adalah musuh Rega di SMPnya dahulu." Ucap Lee. "Apa-apakah tiga cowok ini punya nama?" Tanya Luky ragu, namun dia ingin –harus- tahu._

"_Sayangnya gue gak bisa nyebut namanya. Gue pengen banget ngasih tahu lo tapi sayang gue gak bisa." Ucap Lee. Luky mengangguk penuh perhatian. "Samuel & Tyler adalah bawahan, gue dan Alpha average. Sedangkan tiga cowok itu Senior of Boss." Ucap Lee dengan wajah tertekan._

"_Dan jika ada yang mau jadi pacar Rega, harus melewati perploncoan dari Seven Deadly Exes." Ucap Lee, tertekuk. Pernafasannya menjadi sesak. "Kita bertujuh membuat organisasi itu saat kita masih dendam ke Rega. Gue sih berharap yang lain ngelupain. Tapi sebelum gue pindah ke rumah Rega, gue ketemu mereka. Alpha, Samuel, Tyler dan tiga cowok lain. Mereka bersumpah darah gak akan ngelupain dendam mereka, kecuali itu terbalas." Ucap Lee._

_Luky stress. Ia gak menyangka akan serumit ini. "Dan tentu saja untuk membuat dendam itu berhasil, harus terjadi pengorbanan." Ucap Lee dengan muka marah, tangannya dikepal dan asap-asap keluar. _

"_M-Maksud lo apa?" Tanya Luky ragu, ia ingin tahu kebenerannya. Tapi jika kebenarannya buruk, apakah ia harus berbohong demi Rei? Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi, suasana nyaman dan tentram ini tidak sepadan dengan topik hot yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua._

"_Maksud gue, nyawa. Seven Deadly Exes adalah organisasi berbahaya yang tak segan-segan membunuh. Tapi lo bisa percaya gue, karena gue berubah. Kalo gue gak berubah, gue mungkin udah bunuh lo dari tadi." Ucap Lee dengan muka stoic, keringat bercucuran. Luky jaga jarak._

"_Kenapa gak ditutup pemerintah?" Tanya Luky. "Mungkin ini saatnya lo tahu background mereka ya." Ucap Lee. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menceritakan masing-masing profil anggota._

"_Nama: Samuel van Marge_

_Umur: 17 tahun_

_Spesial: Charm_

_Jabatan: Underground Junior_

_Back ground: Setelah orangtuanya bercerai, Samuel harus pergi bersama ibunya meninggalkan ayahnya yang pemabuk. Tak lama, ibunya menikah dengan pemburu kaya asal Belanda yang tinggal di pinggiran. Dikelilingi oleh senjata, Samuel menjadi ahli dalam hal seperti menembak. Samuel dapat menembak secara persis dari jarak jauh ataupun dekat. Dia bahkan bisa menembak cheetah yang sedang berlari cepat dan tidak meleset. _

_Nama: Tyler von Demnknot_

_Umur:17 tahun_

_Spesial: Vandalism_

_Jabatan: Underground Junior_

_Background: Orang tua Tyler jelas bukan orang tua jenis penyayang. Ayahnya seorang tentara yang sangat disiplin. Ia menurunkan kekerasan dan kedisiplinanya ke Tyler. Ibunya adalah pemukul baseball yang handal, tapi tidak terkenal. Ibunya senang bermain di area Suburbs bersama teman-temannya. Sayang karena suatu kecelakaan dimana Ibunya tertabrak mobil yang dikendarai pemngemudi mabuk, Ibunya tak bisa berjalan lagi ataupun berlari. Impiannya pun terpupus dan dia menjadi marah dan ibu pemukul. Tyler akhirnya terbiasa dengan kekerasan itu._

_Nama: Takashiwa LEE_

_Umur:17,5 tahun_

_Spesial: Con_

_Jabatan: Average_

_Background: Ibu Lee seorang pelukis Jepang yang anggun, juga bekas model yang sering membintangi acara runaway. Ayahnya seorang desainer yang perfeksionis yang peduli dengan detail. Ayahnya berasal dari Prancis, bertemu dengan Ibunya yang sedang membintangi acara Paris fashion week. Dikelilingi oleh seni, ia menjadi ahli dalam hal pemalsuan. Segala detail ia perhatikan dan membuatnya dapat memalsukan tanda tangan ataupun nota bank. Hal-hal impossible baginya dibuat possible._

_Nama: Alpha Christian_

_Umur: 18_

_Special: Plan maker_

_Jabatan: Average_

_Background: Alpha adalah anak remaja berkebangsaan Inggris. Ia tinggal di London. Dari kecil ia dianggap jenius. IQ-nya tak kurang dari 256, walau begitu ia terlalu pemarah dan suka bullying. Karena dia selalu rangking satu, guru tak pernah percaya. Orangtuanya berkebangsaan Inggris. Ayahnya seorang ex-thief yang dibebaskan karena berbuat baik selama di penjara. Ibunya ex-cop. Mereka berdua bersatu, menjadi pencuri terkenal. Ibunya juga berkerja sebagai alarm techinician, mengetahui segala jenis alarm dan brankas, Ibunya juga mempunyai alat yang dapat me-jam saluran kamera dan alarm._

_Nama: -_

_Umur: 19_

_Special: Artist_

_Jabatan: Senior of Boss_

_Background: Ayahnya kepala sekolah di SMP Rega bersekolah. Satu dari dua pendiri. Ibunya seorang aktris Hollywood. Ia tidak terpengaruh oleh peraturan, malah terkesan membangkang. Ia berkebangsaan Amerika, dan dapat mengetahui apakah seseorang berbohong atau tidak. Dikelilingi oleh wartawan, ia tahu bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat menyembunyikan organisasi ini._

_Nama:-_

_Umur: 20_

_Special: Peace maker_

_Jabatan:Senior of Boss_

_Background: Ayahnya dua dari dua pendiri SMP Rega bersekolah. Ibunya seorang playgirl, selingkuh sana-sini. Pandai berbohong, dan keahlian itu turun kepadannya. Mengapa disebut peace maker? Karena dia selalu tenang saat mereka hampir terkuak, dan menjadi penengah. Walau begitu itu hanya luarnya, dalamnya berbahaya._

_Nama:-_

_Umur: 19 tahun_

_Spesial: Master Brainwash_

_Jabatan: Senior of Boss_

_Background: Ayahnya seorang tentara di pasukan khusus Presiden Amerika Serikat. Ibunya ilmuwan yang sedang mempelajari teknik Brainwash. Ibunya bisa brainwash ayahnya, yang akan terus melakukan keinginan Ibunya. Biasanya ia akan mem-brainwash orang yang gagal, melupakan perploncoan, Seven Deadly Exes, dan rasa suka ke Rega."_

"_A-apa?" Tanya Luky shock. Dia gak bisa biarin si Rei jadi lupa gitu ama Rega. Apalagi Rei udah happy gitu. Lee mengangguk pelan, tampaknya tidak ingin mengakui. "Apa lo gak bisa ngelakuin sesuatu?" Tanya Luky emosi sambil bangkit dan nonjok besi bangku. "Maaf banget gue tuh Average doang. Gak bisa ngapa-ngapain." Ucap Lee minta maaf, punggungnya bergetar hebat._

_Emosi Lee menurun sedikit setelah mendengar nada tulus di ucapan Lee. "Memang kenapa?" Tanya Luky. Lee mengerti. "Dulu temen gue suka ama Rega. Dia gagal dan akhirnya terbunuh." Ucap Lee, air mata membanjiri mukannya. _

_Luky terkejut. "Tenang Lee." Ucap Luky diam, mendekati Lee yang lagi bergetar hebat. Tangan di bahu, seperti Brothers. Sayang, ini bromance bagi author. _

_End of Flashback!_

"Hoi, ngelamun aja lo!" Teriak sebuah suara. Luky langsung sadar dan ngelirik ke sumber suara. Disana ada Rei, udah pake seragam rapi, tas selempangnya udah ada. Dan di tangan kirinya ada kunci mobil. "Kok lo tumben bangun pagi banget? Gue dating lo udah hilang." Ucap Rei.

"Kalo itu mah, lo aja kali yang bangun telat." Ejek Luky nyeruput susu sampe habis, lalu masang senyum palsu yang tampak tidak disadari oleh Rei. Rei lagi sibuk manyun. "Berangkat ah!" Ucap Rei ngabur. Luky langsung teriak sambil lari "IKUT!"

Perjalanan ke sekolah pun terasa awkward. Luky yang biasanya banyak omong pun tutup mulut. Rei yang merasa aneh cuma melepaskan rasa penasaran itu, membatin di hati, 'Paling selingannya kabur.' Rei sayang, jika saja kau tahu apa yang Luky diamkan engkau pasti terkejut bukan.

Mereka sampai di sekolah, langsung dikerubungi ama cewek. Hari ini tampak beda, Luky kagak nyengir ke cewek, dia lebih senyum kea rah paksa. Tentu saja yang tahu cuman Rei. Rei masih menatap ke Luky sampe mereka udah sampe ke sekolah.

Rega datang ama Sasuke, Lee dan satu lagi cowok tak dikenal. Cowok itu berambut pirang yang digel balik ala Hidan, bola matanya berwarna hijau mencolok. Dan dia mengandeng Rega. Rega menyuruhnya untuk kenalan. Lalu dengan malas, cowok bule itu berkata dengan aksen Inggris.

"Perkenalkan nama gue, Alpha Christian."

.

.

.

A/N:

Ouhoh, Alpha mulai muncul di chapter ini! Haha, next chapter nanti akan dijelaskan lebih lanjut tentang syarat-syarat yang harus dilakukan Rei biar dia bisa menemouh hidup bersama Rega! Tetapi, karena takut stress. Festival nya akan dilaksanakan terlebih dahulu, biar ada memori tentang kebersamaan Rega dan Rei. Ya, jika misalnya Rei kalah. *dilempar joystick ama Rega*

Author : Apa salah gue sih?

Rega: Salah lo tuh ya! Perasaan gue mantannya Cuma 10 deh.

Rei: *histeris*

Author: Gak-gak Rega boong, mantannya emang tujuh. Heheh.

Alpha: Ne, kok baris gue satu?

Author: Itu line lo chapter depan! *dorong Alpha menjauh*

Lee: Ini buat Rega dan author. *ngasih teh*

Author: *Langsung minum* *keselek*

Rega: *swt*

Rei: Err, don't forget to review! Gak review sama aja dengan melecehkan saya dan pemilik OC saya. Juga Rega, Lee, Alpha dll. Oke! So review dan dukung gue mendapatkan cinta Rega! *semangat berkobar-kobar*

Don't mind to Review?

Anyway, yang masih muram be happy ya. Aku update lebih cepat loh biar senpai makin happy. So go you! And go me!


	8. Intro: Seven Revengeful Girls

A/N:

Satu orang request, tapi requestnya banyak banget. Semoga aja orang ini suka chapter ini. Polos? Kayak saya aja. Hm, baiklah kita mulai chapter ini.

**.**

**. .**

.Pening.

Itulah apa yang dirasakan Rei saat menatap mata hijau Alpha, juga mata hitam Rega yang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Luky udah standby disampingnya, mengetahui Rei akan pingsan cepat lambat.

Dan tampaknya ramalan Luky benar.

BRUUK!

"REI!"

Tiga sahabatnya berteriak, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Muka seringain di muka Alpha membuatnya marah. Luky langsung mencengkram erat temannya. Rega udah didepan mata, tinggal sedikit aja. Alpha diam, tidak tahu mau ngapain. Kelopak mata Rei hampir saja tertutup, sebelum itu ia mendangar suara merdu penuh kasih sayang mengatakan hal yang dirindukannya selama ini.

"Jangan tinggalin aku, Rei."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rei membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Tunggu, ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan? Dimana dia? Samar-samar ia dapat melihat sosok figur menatap jendela, begitu fokus. Rei menatap dengan penuh penasaran, siapa dia dan mengapa dia disini? Rambut warna merah panjang, hm Rega?

Rega menoleh kearah Rei, yang melihatinya. Sekejap perempuan berambut merah mencolok itu langsung lompat ke arah Rei. Mendarat di dada bidang Rei. "Ugh." Rei meringis kesakitan. "Jangan pernah bikin gue cemas." Ucap Rega kesal sambil tonjok-tonjok pelan dada Rei. Yang ditonjok cuman bisa senyum manis. Ia melirik mata Rega, ingin mengetahui apakah ini bohongan atau tidak. Rega ngeblush lagi, mengalihkan _eye contact_. Rei tersenyum. 'Dia emang bener-bener suka ma gue.'

"Rei-kun udah makan?" Tanya Rega penuh perhatian, posisi masih diatas Rei. Rei tersenyum manis, bikin Rega ngeblush lagi. Rei menggeleng pelan. "Tadi Luky-sama beliin bubur buat Rei-kun." Ucap Rega kayak anak kecil. Rei mati-matian nahan tawa, berusaha agar tidak merusak momen ini.

"Kamu bisa suapin kan? Aku terlalu lemah buat ngambil." Ucap Rei pelan, buka-buka aib dirinya. Iya, Rei itu adalah demit yang menggunakan kepolosannya untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau tapi selain itu he's really smart **! **(A/N: Ne he siapa yang merasa mengatakan ini ke saya, siapa yo?)**

Rega langsung ngangguk, ngambil semangkuk bubur hampir dingin itu. Lalu kayak nyuapin anak bayi yang berantakan, sebelum Rega suapin Rei, Rega masang tisu di leher Rei.

Rega dengan mesranya, langsung ngomong "Aaah." Lalu dengan perhatian, jika ada bubur yang jatuh Rega langsung ngelap. Rei yang lagi kedap-kedip mengetahui Rega begitu perhatian langsung teringat sebuah kenangan yang ia buat saat ia masih kece.

Ia ingat saat galau gara-gara gagal nembak Aoi. _~Saat ku tenggelam dalam sendu, waktu pun enggan untuk berlalu~_ Rei minta waktu untuk cepat berjalan, agar ia bisa melupakan Aoi.

_~Ku berjanji untuk menutup pintu hatiku, entah untuk siapa pun itu~ _Kegagalannya membuatnya bertekad untuk menutup hatinya. Baginya hal itu sudah terlalu buruk.

_~Semakin ku lihat masa lalu, semakin hatiku tetap menentu~ _Perih, rasanya perih. Harusnya Rei bersyukur, tetapi namanya juga Rei.

_~Tetapi satu sinat terangi jiwaku, saat melihat senyum mu~ _Ah, ketika dia mengingat hal itu dia tersenyum. Dan hal itu membuat orang yang diatasnya –Rega, tersenyum juga.

_~Dan kau hadir merubah segalanya, menjadi lebih indah~ _Oya, Rei mengingat dia tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari Rega. 'Ah, gue bener-bener harus berterimakasih ama Tobi nih buat nemuin gue ama Rega.' Batin Rei girang.

_~Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa, membuat ku merasa sempurna~ _Rei merasa saat dirinya bersama Rega, ia merasa complete. Satu bagian hilang di hatinya telah digantikan oleh Rega.

_~Dan membuatku utuh tuk jalani hidup, berdua dengan selama-lamanya. Kaulah yang terbaik untuk ku~ _Rei ingat bener-bener si Luky yang sewot ingetin dia untuk jangan terlalu lama di terik matahari biar dia gak tepar. Tapi Rei gitu loh, demi Rega aja dia rela..

_~Kini ku ingin hentikan waktu,bila kau berada dekatku~ _Hm, sendainya saja Rei punya kekuatan. Ia akan membuat Rega tidak mempunyai mantan pendendam dan Rega pasti akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

_~Bunga cinta bermekaran di dalam jiwaku, kan ku petik satu untukmu~ _Sekarang imajinasi Rei makin meliar, ia membayangkan dia dan Rega bernaung di hamparan bunga tulip merah.

_~Kau bawa cinta ku setinggi angkasa, membuatku merasa sempurna~ _Rei membayangkan hatinya dibawa Rega ke bulan, dimana Rega menempelkannya dan menulis "Milik Rega" di hati Rei.

_~Dan membuatku utuh tuk menjalani hidup, berdua dengan selama-lamanya. Kau lah yang terbaik bagi ku~_ Oke, mungkin imajinasi Rei makin gak jelas, karena sekarang ia membayangkan ia dan Rega ngerajut bareng deket perapian menunggu anaknya pulang (?)

_~Ku percaya kan seluruh hatiku padamu, kasih ku satu janji ku kaulah yang terakhir bagiku~ _Rei membayangkan dirinya ngambil hatinya sendiri dengan paksa dari dadanya, lalu menyerahkannya ke Rega.

_~Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa, membuat ku merasa sempurna~ _

_~Dan membuatku utuh tuk menjalani hidup, berdua denganmu selama-lamanya, kaulah yang terbaik untuk ku~_

"Rei-kun bayangin apaan sih kok serius banget?" Tanya Rega dengan nada anak kecil sambil mengelap dagu Rei yang berantakan itu pake tissue. Rei langsung sadar, dan bangkit duduk. Rega ngelihatin dengan tatapan 'kenapa sih?'

Cium.

**.**

**.**

Rei tanpa sadar, atau sengaja menarik dagu Rega membuat anak itu langsung blush berat. Rei bisa ngerasain suhu Rega panas. Ia mengecup lembut bibir Rega, membuat anak itu tersentak kaget tapi akhirnya menyerah juga.

Rei melepaskan ciumannya, menarik Rega ke pelukan erat. Lagi, Rega blushing. Rei menyandar ke bantal yang udah di 'puk-puk' ama Rega. Lalu entah kenapa ia merasa romantis sebuah perasaan yang ia tak pernah tunjukkan atau terapkan ke perempuan, apalagi mantan-mantanya. Namun ke Rega, ia merasa beda. Mungkin Rei baru sadar kali, kalau dia memang…

"Kau bawa cintaku setinggi angkasa, membuat ku merasa sempurna." Nyanyi Rei, rambut Rega yang memenuhi wajahnya ia taruh di belakang kuping.

"Dan membuatku utuh tuk menjalani hidup, berdua denganmu selama-lamanya, kau lah yang terbaik untukku." Nyanyi Rei lagi, kali ini lebih mirip dengan dengungan pelan. Rei seperti menyanyikan lagu Nina Bobo untuk anak yang hampir saja tertidur. Rega blushing lagi. Jangan tanya kenapa, alasannya pasti karena Rei nyanyinya di kuping dia.

Dan benar saja, Rega langsung ketiduran di dekapan Rei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luky langsung mondar-mandir di hallway depan UKS. Frustasi itu rasa dia, ia harusnya mengingatkan Rei buat minum kapsul. Padahal kan Rei udah hampir gak minum kapsulnya selama mungkin 1 minggu lebih? Ia merasa gagal, bersalah, sedih, pesan orang tuanya Rei terabaikan olehnya.

"Acak rambut saja terus, Luky-san." Sebuah suara lembut nan indah terdengar di hallway yang di jadikan sarana mondar-mandir oleh Luky. Luky menoleh ke belakang, depan samping kiri-kanan. Nihil. Bagaikan orang yang mengatakan itu langsung ditelan bumi.

**GULP**

'Okay, ini mulai menyeramkan.' Ucap Luky takut sambil kipasin tangannya ke lehernya. Berdoa dengan panik agar rasa horror yang menyelimutinya ini cepat hilang. Sayang doanya itu di diamkan oleh author yang sibuk nge-teh.

Bukannya hilang, rasa horror itu mulai membuatnya mikir macam-macam. 'Apakah bener kali ya? Kalo disini ada hantu? Rei kan pernah bilang kalo pas jurit malam, anak OSIS nemuin penampakan.' Ucap Luky keceplosan, yang malah bikin dia makin takut dan berpegangan erat ke jaketnya.

"Elah Luky-san, masa gitu doang lo takut sih? Cemen!" Kata seseorang dengan nada mengejek juga menantang. Luky langsung noleh ke belakang, benar saja ada seseorang di belakangnya. Perempuan lebih tepatnya.

Perempuan itu berambut hitam, kulit putih bersih, tingginya 169. Gayanya menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar penyuka gothic. Kalung rantai ala anjing ia pakai di leher. Terusan berwarna abu-abu dengan tudung ia pakai rapi. Gelang rantai di tangan, dan sepatu boots gothic warna ungu kehitaman dengan bagian atas kebuka.

Luky gelagapan. Lalu ia menelan ludahnya sendiri sambil menatap horror orang yang didepannya ini.

"Kiara?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Lo malsuin kematian lo sendiri?" Ucap Luky sontak dengan nada keras, membuat orang yang di sekelilingnya jadi melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran. "Shussh, jangan sampai ketahuan. Hal yang gue lakuin tuh illegal tahu." Ucap perempuan bernama Kiara itu sambil memelintir ujung rambutnya yang berwarna hitam lekat itu.

"Kalo lo tahu itu illegal kenapa lo lakuin Kiara?" Tanya Luky dengan penuh nada prihatin dan kelembutan yang dibuat-buat. Kiara langsung nonjok bahu Luky, yang biasanya membuat orang itu meringis. Namun kini, tak ada ekspresi kesakitan atau apa. Cuman datar.

"Luky, _my bro_, lo telah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa." Ucap Kiara dramatis sambil nepuk-nepuk bahunya Luky. Yang ditepuk cuman sweatdrop ajah.

"Jadi, lo mau ngapain ke sini? Biasanya kan jarang lo kunjungin Rei." Ucap Luky sinis dan sarkastis. Kiara tampaknya mengabaikan nada yang digunakan Luky malah melanjutkan. "Gue…-" Ucap Kiara menggantung, menyeruput jus stroberinya sekali lagi sebelum mengatakan hal terpenting.

"Gue disini untuk memberi lo informasi tentang _Seven Revengeful Girls_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lari.

Itulah hal yang dipikirkan Luky saat mendengar perkataan Kiara. _Seven Revengeful Girls_. Organisasi hampir sama kayak punya Rega, cuman mantannya Rei yang belum puas diputusin. Rei gitu loh, macarin 7 cewek buat 'coba-coba' aja. Gimana gak mau marah? Cewek tuh paling gak suka kalo dimainin!

Tapi entah kenapa, Kiara berhasil menahannya di untuk duduk sebentar dan mendengarkan cerita versi Kiara. Dan entah kenapa ia menuruti. Ia mendengarkan setiap kata Kiara, tidak mau kehilangan satu kata pun. Kata-kata Kiara bagaikan kereta di pikirannya, melaju cepat tanpa merasa bersalah atas apa yang dilakukanya. Tidak pernah berhenti hanya melaju.

Tiga puluh menit lamanya ia bercerita, sesekali tersenyum evil menginformasikan Luky tentang rencananya ke Rega, dan apa yang ia lakukan dan enam orang lainnya. Luky hanya bisa menelan ludah sendiri berkali-kali, baru tahu kalau dunia cewek begitu keras. Dan ia menyangka, cewek itu orangnya gampang dibohongi dan dimaini? Well, Kiara mengajarkannya, dan Luky dapat pelajarannya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, ia sudah berlari keluar meninggalkan Kiara di kantin, yang di belakangnya tersenyum evil. Ia sekarang sudah ada di depan sekolah, lapangan basket. Terduduk di tangga menuju pintu yang datar, menatapi rintik-rintik hujan yang sudah turun dengan derasnya.

Suaranya begitu menghanyutkan, seakan mengatakan 'Sudahlah nanti saja mikirnya, sekarang relax saja.' Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah, ia harus bisa. Ia menyingkirkan poni birunya itu, menyenderkan dirinya ke dinding.

Pikirannya melayang-layang ke sebuah ayunan. Ayunan yang sudah berkarat dimakan waktu, ia bahkan yakin 100% jika diduduki oleh orang seberat dia pasti akan bobrok. Tapi, eh, mengapa dia memikirkan ayunan? Apa hubungannya ayunan dengan Rei, atau dengan _Seven Revengeful Girls?_

Ah, seketika ia teringat perkataan Rei kepadanya saat dia masih kelas 2 SMP dahulu. Pertemuannya dengan seorang perempuan cantik. Penyebab kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aduh, kira-kira Rei baik-baik aja gak ya?" Tanya Sasuke prihatin, sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut pantat ayamnya berkali-kali. Tapi apa kata, gak pernah berantakan. Gravitasi mengagumkan. Sasuke ngecek BBnya berkali-kali. Katanya Rega kalo Rei udah bangun pasti di BM, tetapi BM-an yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang.

Sekarang Sasuke cemas-cemis. Dua orang eh salah tiga orang temannya gak kasih kabar sama sekali seputar Rei. Apakah dia harus kesana? Apalagi Rega dan Rei, dua orang itu kan sintingnya kelewatan. Ditinggalin berdua mungkin udah pada main tusuk-tusukan kali.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana keadaan Rei?" Ucap sebuah suara yang familiar buat Sasuke. Sasuke melihat ke belakang, hanya menemukan Sakura berdiri tegap di belakangnya menunggu jawaban. Sasuke _speechless_.

"G-G-Gak tahu." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sasuke, langsung berubah jadi Hinata ala cowok. Sasuke ingin bersembunyi di kantong doraemon atau tenggelam di tong sampah. Daripada di liatin oleh Sakura, yang bagi dia adalah tatapan menerkam.

"Huft. Sasuke-kun, temani aku jajan ya?" Ucap Sakura manis, bertopang dagu. Sasuke ngangguk, ngambil BBnya sekali lagi untuk mengecek lalu memasukkannya kembali ke kantong celana.

Mereka berjalan, beringinan. Masing-masing sibuk dalam pikiran sendiri, yaitu Sasuke yang mengutuk dirinya agar memecahkan keheningan ini. TENG! Ide muncul di pintu gerbang otak Sasuke. Gombal! Of course.

"Ehem." Batuk Sasuke mempersiapkan, mendapatkan perhatian dari Sakura. Sekarang, ia lagi di depan kantin. "Kamu punya lem gak?" Tanya Sasuke, memulai gombalannya. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke polos lalu berkata, "Enggak." Jawaban itu membuat pikiran Sasuke _blank_. Lalu, jika ini tidak lebih buruk, datanglah Tobi dan Ayane. Tobi langsung berteriak, "Gue punya lem dong!" Secara autis. Tobi nunjuk-nunjuk batangan lem yang dia pegang tadi.

Ayane ngikutin. Sedangkan Sakura? "Tuh ada lem, minjem sana ama Tobi." Ucap Sakura, lalu kabur ke kantin. Tobi nunjuk-nunjuk lemnya. Sasuke mendekat, masang muka mewek. Lalu dilemparnya lem itu sampai jatuh.

"Astajim, lem peninggalan mak gue, rusak." Ucap Tobi, mengambil lemnya layaknya mengambil harta karun dan menilainya. "Grr." Geram seseorang. Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, hanya menemukan Angry Ayane. Sasuke bergidik, menjauh.

Ayane, mengucapkan hal yang bikin Sasuke pengen semaput.

"Enak aja lo!"

**BUAGH!  
GUBRAK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish, dimana gue?" Ucap Sasuke menggerakkan badannya. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, hanya menemukan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan sebuah kain terletak di hidungnya, pusing. Di sampingnya ada Rei, dan ada Rega lagi tidur di sampingnya.

Pikirannya langsung mikir macam-macam. "Oh, jadi ini alasannya kenapa Rega kagak BM gue, tuh anak malah mesraan ama Rei." Ucap Sasuke cemburu, karena dia menyandang status jojoba oil. Eh salah deng, tapi JONES. Sasuke memajukan bibirnya, mendapatkan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

Tangannya juga di perban. Dan ada gyps di tangannya. 'Kenapa tangan gue di gyps gini?' Batin Sasuke bingung, ia mencoba untuk mengingat hal terakhir. Tapi kosong.

Brak!

Pintunya kebuka pelan, sosok berkacamata dan cewek masuk. Sasuke mengenalnya sebagai Ayane dan Tobi. Tapi mau apa mereka kesini? Tobi langsung geret Ayane ke depan Sasuke. Ayane langsung salah tingkah. Tobi langsung merangkul Ayane, posisi nya membuat Ayane blushing. Entah kenapa ketika Sasuke ngeliat ini, dia jadi inget Rei ama Rega. Mesra dah.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini?" Ucap Sasuke tegas, masang muka stoic. Ayane makin salting, lagi pelintir-pelintir ujung rambutnya, khas anak cewek lagi gugup. "M-m-m, gini Sas, alasan lo terkapar di tempat tidur itu… gara-gara gue." Ucap Ayane.

Sasuke diem, masih mencerna beberapa kata terakhir.

"Pas lo lempar lemnya Tobi gue kelepasan. Jadi gue nonjok lo, terus pas lo masih sadar, gue pelintir tangan lo. Dan gue gak tahu tangan lo bisa patah gitu. Jadi, gue minta maaf ya." Ucap Ayane menautkan telunjuknya ke telunjuk lain, khas Hinata.

"Jadi lo?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara tegas. "Iya maafin gue ya, Sas?" Ucap Ayane ragu-ragu, nunduk ke bawah. "Iya." Ucap Sasuke. Ayane langsung girang, dan cium pipi Sasuke. Sasuke blushing. Ayane kembali ke rangkulan Tobi, yang cium pipi Ayane juga.

"Ayane. Siapa yang bawa gue kesini dan juga ngerawat?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Sakura." Ucap Ayane, singkat padat dan jelas. Satu kata itu buat dunia Sasuke berputar-putar. Di pikirannya, Sasuke lagi muter-muter gak jelas sambil nyebar confetti.

Ayane langsung kabur narik Tobi.

Sakura?

Sejak kapan ia perhatian?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N:

AUTHOR GAK PUNYA WAKTU BANYAK! LAGI KE BP! BUAT ACARA, JADI PLEASE REVIEW. DAN YEAH, GUE GAK TAHU APAKAH REI CUKUP POLOS ATAU KAGAK, KALO GAK YA SUDAH GUE BIKIN LEBIH POLOS LAGI THANKS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ALL!


	9. Hint Romance bertebaran!

A/N:

Memang lama Author update, habis Author masih mencari ide. Tapi yasudahlah…

Happy Read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Rei's Dream, flashback)_

"_Rei-kun jangan lupa dimakan bentonya ya." Ucap seorang wanita yang tampak berumur di pertengahan 20. Rambutnya bewarna merah marun panjang, diikat kuncir satu dengan ikatan berwarna pink. Ia sedang memotong sayuran untuk salad di bento anaknya, Rei._

"_Baik, Okaa-san." Ucap seorang bocah berambut merah marun seperti Ibunya. Badan dan mukanya menunjukkan ia berumur 6 tahun, kelas 1 SD. Ia menggandeng tas selempang warna biru dengan____gambar __**Nuclear Boy(1) **__berwarna biru mengkilap._

_Wanita yang dipanggil Okaa-san itu membalikkan badannya, anaknya menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Okaa-san menaruh sayuran yang sudah dipotong tadi ke bento berwarna merah hitam itu._

"_Kenapa kau Rei?" Ucap wanita itu dengan lembut. "Apa benar Touka-san sakit?" Tanya Rei dengan muka kesal dan sorot penasaran. "Apa yang membuatmu ragu?" Tanya wanita itu, sedikit tersenyum atas kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu. "Kalau begitu, kenapa malam ia pergi?" Tanya Rei kecil. Ia begitu penasaran._

_Wanita itu berhenti tersenyum. 'Terlalu cepat untukmu, nak.' Batin wanita itu. Matanya menerawang ke Rei. "Karena ia begitu suka waktu malam, ia bela-belakan pergi jika malam tiba. Okaa-san sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia suka waktu malam." Ucap wanita itu, tersenyum ramah lagi._

"_Hm, Okaa-san mau mengantarku?" Tanya Rei dengan mata memelas. Hati wanita itu tertusuk. "Maaf Rei-kun. Tetapi, aku harus merawat Touka-san dulu." Ucap wanita itu tersenyum lembut. Rei hanya bisa diam, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa menutup bentonya dan memasukkannya ke tasnya. _

"_Aku pamit dulu, Okaa-san. Salam buat Touka-san." Ucap Rei sopan, sambil beranjak memakai sepatu di teras depan. Wanita itu hanya bisa menatap Rei nanar. 'Sampai kapan aku menyembunyikan kebenaran dari Rei?' Tanyanya dalam batin. _

_Rei lalu pergi berjalan ke arah sekolah. Sekolah Rei tergolong masuk siang. Karena kebanyakan guru disana bukan lah Morning Person. Jadi setiap hari masuk jam 10 pagi dan pulang jam 2 siang. Rei menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, tak menyadari Ibunya melihat setiap gerak-gerik Rei._

_Setelah Rei pergi, seorang pria memakai yukata berwarna biru gelap dengan motif bamboo hijau di bagian lengannya turun. "Kitsune, apakah Rei sudah pergi?" Tanya pria itu, turun dengan teratih-atih di tangga. "Ia sudah pergi, Daichi." Ucap wanita bernama Kitsune itu. Daichi mengangguk. _

_Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu. Daichi membutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Rei,.. marah lagi ya?" Tanya Daichi hati-hati. Ia tahu istrinya itu termasuk sensitive jika menyangkut dirinya dan Rei. "Sampai kapan kita akan merahasiakan hal ini dari Rei?" Tanya Kitsune dengan muka lelah. Nadanya menunjukkan hint emosi._

_Daichi memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang. Sejenak Kitsune merasa tenang, dan marahnya mereda. Tapi itu sejenak. Menit kemudian ia sudah melepaskan diri dengan paksa dari pelukan Daichi. Daichi tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia tetap memeluk istrinya itu sembari menutup gorden jendela di depannya._

"_Daichi, lepaskan aku." Kitsune memohon dengan terisak. Dia sudah lelah berbohong setiap harinya untuk melindungi Rei dari penyakit ayahnya. "Kitsune, aku berjanji. Waktu kita akan tiba tak lama lagi." Ucap Daichi menenangkan, dengan nada kalem._

_Hal itu membuat Kitsune berhenti bergerak, menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Kitsune. Sebuah seringai muncul di muka Daichi, ia mengelus rambut merah marun Kitsune. Ia sendiri berambut coklat. Karena kebanyakan gen Kitsunelah yang turun ke Rei. Yang hanya ia sumbangkan adalah penyakit keturunnanya. _

"_Kitsune.." Ucap Daichi memohon. Kitsune menoleh balik. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke 'surga dunia' untuk sesaat?" Ajak Daichi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan genit. Kitsune merona saat itu juga, lalu menggeleng dengan cepat hampir tidak keliatan. _

"_Ayolah, hanya foreplay saja." Ucap Daichi kini ia menatap ke mata hitam kecoklatan punya Kitsune. Kitsune hanya diam. "Aku akan anggap itu sebagai iya." Ucap Daichi nakal, mengecup pelan bibir Kitsune yang manis. Tangannya ada di pinggang Kitsune, yang satu melepaskan ikatan kimono yang dipakai Kitsune. _

_Drep!_

_Kain kimono itu jatuh di lantai. Daichi memojokkan Kitsune ke counter. Kitsune hanya menggeram, saat Daichi memulai foreplaynya. "D-D-Daichi, bagaimana ka-ka-ta tetangga?" Tanyanya. Wajah Kitsune penuh dengan keringat. _

_SRET!_

_Daichi menarik satu tali dekat dia, dan seluruh gorden tertutup secara automatis. Daichi kembali meneruskan aktivitasnya, yaitu meninggalkan love bite di leher Kitsune._

_Sementara itu, Rei kecil masih sibuk mengumamkan hal-hal seperti, "Okaa-san mah pilih kasih." Tampaknya Rei kecil kita ini ngambek ya? Rei sedang berbelok ke sebuah tikungan begitu fokus sampai ia tak sadar kalau ada bola baseball melaju ke arahnya._

"_Awas!"_

_BRUK!_

"_Ah.. sakit." Ucap Rei kecil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena bola baseball. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya anak laki-laki yang tampak 2 tahun lebih tua dari Rei, ia memakai topi biru dan sarung tangan baseball._

"_Engh baik." Ucap Rei kecil sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Sini aku bantu kau berdiri." Ucap laki-laki itu ramah ke Rei. Rei hanya mengangguk dan mengandenga tangannya. Setelah ia berdiri, ia membersihkan debu-debu. _

"_Nama kamu siapa?" Tanya laki-laki itu, tersenyum lima jari._

"_Rei, kamu?"_

"_Aku Luky. Kamu berumur berapa?"_

"_6 tahun, kau sendiri?"_

"_Aku 8 tahun, apa kau sekolah di SD Konoha?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Wah, kebetulan sekali. Mari kita jalan bersama."_

"_Ayo!"_

"_Mulai hari ini kita berteman ya."_

"_Iya!"_

"_Jari kelingking?"_

"_Jari kelingking!" _

"BANGUN WOY!" Teriak sebuah suara yang nyaring, dengan pukulan beberapa kali ke anggota tubuh sang petidur (?) yang kini bergulat dengan kasur sambil mengumam hal yang tidak jelas.

"TIDAAAAK!" Teriak yang dipukul, gak kalah lebay ama pemukul. Bintang utama kita udah bangun, rambut merah marun acak-acakan dan blus kagak dikancing mengekspos dada bidang Rei yang bagi Author dan Rega sixpack! By the way, orang yang memukul hanya diam megang bantal sambil benerin poni biru ala Deidara.

"Gue mimpi aneh, semacam dapat potongan memori!" Ucap Rei mempercepat kalimat terakhir. Sayang Luky pendengar baik, walaupun gumaman atau bisikan dia pasti dengar semua dengan kuping gedenya itu.

BRAK!

Luky jatuh, pikirannnya melayang.'Kira-kira Rei dapet memori apa ya?' Batin , Luky geleng-geleng kepala lalu bangkit untuk lemar bantal yang mendarat ke kepala Rei denga indahnya. "HEH! Lo tahu gak sih sekarang jam berapa? Jam setengah delapan! Rega pasti nungguin lo." Ucap Luky panic.

"WUAPAAH?" Ucap Rei gak kalah panik, sekarang gregetan lempar-lempar baju karena pengen nyari baju di tumpukan baju bersih yang ngumpul di pojokan kamar. "REI, STOP PANIK!" Teriak Luky bales lempar, akibat dia juga kena celana dalam Rei di wajahnya.

CTAK!

PLUK!

"REI GUE BILANG STOP PANIK!" Ucap Luky kesengsem, ngambil 2 celana dalam Rei yang hinggap di mukanya. Satu celana dalam hitam dengan unsure hijau, satu lagi sama tapi pakai warna kuning.

CTAK!

PLUK!  
PLAK!

Luky nampar Rei dengan penuh emosi sampe tuh cowok kedip-kedip ajeb dengan gaya disko. Rei mukanya udah melas. Luky lalu menatap mata hitam kecoklatan milik Rei, begitu juga Rei. Saat itu, suwer, Author pengen dorong Luky ke Rei biar ciuman. (FUJOSHI MODE:ON) Tapi apa kata nanti ada yang marah…

"Mas bro, tenang aja ya. Tarik napas hembuskan napas… Lewat idung." Ucap Luky nyambung, karena dia tahu di saat-saat kayak gini Rei pasti kentut. Sedangkan Rei, tuh anak udah nyengir karena rahasianya diketahui ama Luky.

"Sekarang lo mandi, dan pasang baju lo oke?" Ucap Luky tenang dan kalem. Sejak penjelasan Lee tentang mantan-mantan Rega, Luky udah gak terlalu nyesek lah, atau berniat ngejauhin. Tapi masih sedikit lah dirinya yang pengen ngejatuhin Rega.

Rei ngangguk dan tanpa de-ka-de-ky udah berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil ngambil bajunya yang udah disiapkan tadi malam. Lima menit kemudian, Rei udah make baju lengkap ama aksesorisnya. Baju kaos di atasnya ada kemeja, topi, usual anak gaya lah. Sok gaul..

Luky gak komen sama sekali atas begitu cepat Rei mandi. Dari kecil dia udah tahu Rei mandi kayak bebek, asal basah aja yang penting Happy! Err, jadi mereka ke bawah dan Rei sudah memakai selempangnya.

(Di sekolah)

Rega udah duduk manis di taman dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. Hari itu walau dia sedikit nyesek gara-gara Rei terlambat tetapi, dia udah nyiapin kejutan buat Rei. Dan karena itulah alasan kenapa Rega sekarang ngeremes-remes BlackBerry Londonnya. Sementara itu Sasuke lagi akrab nelpon ama seseorang di sebrang sana dengan serius.

Lee? Tuh anak udah ada di lantai samping Rega, sibuk main PSP warna biru muda. Tak lama suara derapan kaki _familiar _muncul, dengan senyuman mengugah Rega langsung bangkit dan menatap orang yang ada di depannya.

Di depan sana Rei udah pake kostum yang dipaksa oleh Rega untuk dipakai. Sekejap Rega langsung nabok Sasuke di sampingnya, dan Sasuke udah kejengkang ke bawah gara-gara di dorong plus di tabok.

Rei berputar-putar 3 kali, itupun harus di stop ama Luky di bagian yang kedua takut Rei muntah padahal acaranya belum mulai. "Hm…" Rega mengumam sesuatu, lalu tersenyum manis ke Rei. Rei juga ikut senyuman, tapi senyuman yang awkward. Tahu senyuman saat kita ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilakukan? Nah, sekarang Rei lag senyum persis sperti itu.

Senyum

Senyum

"Err, kok kita gak masuk?"

Sadar

Tarik

"Eh,tampaknya ada yang mau cari perhatian ya ama Rei?"

PLAK!

"Adooww, eh maaf. Sakit tahu."

Mereka memasuki festival, dan di sambut oleh Shikamaru dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia lagi bawa selembar kertas. "Rega, ini jadwal lo main kapan dan jam berapa. Understand?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang pake bahasa Inggris. Kenapa sih semua lagi demen bahasa Inggris, bahasa asal Author.

Rega manggut-manggut. "Oke sekarang kita ke tempat panggungnya ya, kalian ganti baju kek ato make up kek." Ucap Shikamaru nguap, sambil kasih sinyal buat 5 orang cebol di belakangnya. *Author digeplak*

Hari itu memang meriah, stand-stand masing-masing kelas berjejer rapi. Ada Akatsuki juga lo. Kakuzu lagi jual majalah fashion, Kisame lagi memperjualkan dirinya sebagai "Setengah Hiu", Konan lagi ngajarin pegunjung untuk membuat origami dan cara mengunakkannya sebagai senjata, Deidara ngajarin gimana cara membuat plastisin/tanah liat saat bokek, Tobi mepet ama Ayane asik berduaan di taman, Sasori jadi tukang jual boneka, Pein lagi ngajarin pengungjung gimana cara bikin pierching dari logam, kayu ama besi, Zetzu lagi asik ngejelasin gimana cara merawat tanaman yang baik dan benar, Itachi ngikutin Saki kemana-mana (kecuali ke toilet, kalo iya fic ini akan bergenre M).

Lalu, sebauh suara khas terdengar di area tersebut. "Berikut ini, ada pidato dari yang Terhormat Tuan Tsunade." Ucap Shikamaru pake jas hitam ala butler, lengkap pake saputangan putih panjang di tangan kirinya.

POK!

Botol sake mendarat dengan indah di kepala Shikamaru. "GUE CEWEK WOY!" Ucap sebuah suara dari atas yang sana, lalu turun Tsunade dengan dress hijau dan sepatu hak tinggi putih. Rambut pirang digerai dan poninya dibuat seperti Ino.

"Ralat, Nona Tsunade." Ucap Shikamaru kalem dengan muka stoic. Lalu Shikamaru berbalik badan dan berteriak dengan sepenuh hati, "Ah rambut gue." Shikamaru pun lari ke UKS untuk mendapatkan perawatan rambut terbaik yang ia akan dapatkan.

Penonton Sweatdrop. "Oke, hari ini sudah diadakan festival dengan banyak acara. Dan di festival ini ada kejutan tentang kebenaran atau bilik kebenaran. Jadi yang merasa bersalah tolong segera mengakui di bilik kebenaran." Ucap Tsunade pendek, nunjuk-nunjuk ke kotak kayu kecil yang menampung 2 orang.

Lalu Tsunade turun. Naruto dan Kiba naik jadi MC, mengingat mereka itu bersemangat layaknya anjing. "Oke acara pembuka kali ini adalah kita berdua!" Ucap Naruto pamer diri, sok fashion show. "Kita? Lo aja kali." Ucap Kiba ilfeel ama kelakuan teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Acara kedua kita adalah Sakura!" Ucap Naruto nari-nari gaje. Kiba sok cool. Munculah Sakura pake tanktop pink dengan celana jins di atas dengkul, tak lupa flats pink dengan bunga mawar warna pink diatasnya. Sebuah mawar hitam tertapa rapi di atas rambut pinknya. Sakura membawa gitar putih lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia.

You know all the things I've said

You know all the things that we have done

And things I gave to you

(Sakura tampak tekun memainkan gitarnya, dirinya mengeluarkan aura mempesona yang membuat banyak orang _jawdropped _ melihatnya)

There's a chance for me to say

How precious you are in my life

And you know that it's true

(Bagian lirik kedua, mata Sakura terangkat dari gitar menuju ke penonton. Tanpa sadar pandangannya menerawang ke Sasuke dan Naruto.)

To be with you is all that I need

Cause with you, my life seems brighter and these are all the things

I wanna say...

(Dan bagian kedua juga, Sakura menatap fokus ke Sasuke, tersenyum manis. Sasuke? Masih terpukau sampai ia lupa kalau ia sedang di perhatikan)

I will fly into your arms

And be with you

Til the end of time

(Sakura kembali fokus ke gitarnya, rambut pinknya kemana-mana karena empunya bergerak mulu)

Why are you so far away

You know it's very hard for me

To get myself close to you

(Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang masih siang. Langit biru dengan awan putih yang bagi Sakura terbentuk chicken butt yang ia sangat kenal)

You're the reason why I stay

You're the one who cannot believe

Our Love will never end

(Pandangan Sakura menerawang ke Naruto. Hal yang saat itu terlintas di pikiran Sakura adalah 'Maaf Naruto.')

Is it only in my dream?

You're the one who cannot see this

How can you be so blind?

(Sakura merasakan sekumpulan amarah terbentuk di hatinya saat ia menatap ke Sasuke. 'Mengapa dia bisa begitu buta?')

To be with you is all that I need

Cause with you, my life seems brighter and these are all the things

I wanna say...

(Suara Sakura makin menaik, sebagian dirinya mengikuti alur lagu tersebut. Dan jarinya sudah mempunyai pikiran sendiri. )

I will fly into your arms

And be with you

Till the end of time

Why are you so far away

You know it's very hard for me

To get myself close to you

(Suara Sakura memelan, lalu memelan dan menjadi slow. Begitu juga dengan alunan gitarnya yang makin _mellow_.)

I wanna get

I wanna get

I wanna get myself close to you

(Diakhiri dengan satu 'jreng' an terakhir, para penonton berteriak sambil bertepuk tangan. Sakura menghapus air mata yang terkumpul di matanya, belum jatuh. Ia menyadari ia kelepasan, terbawa suasana lagu)

Naruto dan Kiba keluar. Kali ini Naruto yang kalem. Tampaknya ia masih mencoba memproses semua lirik lagu Sakura. "Ah, bagus sekali penampilan tadi." Ucap Kiba memuji, melihat Sakura yang kembali menghapus tetesan air mata yang sudah jatuh dengan lancarnya.

"Makasih." Suara Sakura bergetar di mic, menandakan bahwa ia menangis. Sakura kembali ke backstage, meninggalkan Sasuke yang salting di area penonton.

'Dia menangis? Untuk apa?' Batin Sasuke saat itu.

"Untuk yang kedua mari kita sanggup Hinata." KIba tepuk-tangan lalu muncul Hinata. Yang beda, ia tak memakai pakaian anggun lagi. Ia memakai gaun warna ungu, bukan jenis prom. Tapi lebih terkesan tomboy.

Kiba terkejut dengan penampilan Hinata, sedangkan Naruto masih diam. Hinata menatap Naruto kecewa. 'Jadi ia sama sekali tidak menyadari penampilan baruku ya?' Batin Hinata menunduk. 'Ayolah Hinata kau gadis kuat.' Batin Hinata menyemangati diri sendiri.

"YEAH GO NIECE GO NIECE! FIRE! WHERE'S YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRIT!" Neji sibuk OOC-an bareng ama Lee.

"Oke, mari kita langsung mulai." Kiba langsung geret Naruto dan Hinata hanya berdiri di panggung dengan meja didepannya. Kegunaan meja, itu belum diketahui buat apa.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, pilihan lagu Hinata. Ketika alunan music rock+punk+pop mengalir, tak ada yang menyangka Sweet Hinata yang kita kenal ini berubah.

I dance around this empty house

Tear us down, throw you out

Screaming down the halls

Spinning all around and now we fall

(Hinata mengeluarkan suara yang belum pernah orang dengar. Hampir seluruh penonton terpukau dan mulut menganga)

Pictures framing up the past

Your taunting smirk behind the glass

This museum full of ash

Once a tickle, now a rash

(Lirik kedua, Hinata langsung nunjuk ke Naruto, layaknya ia sedang balas dendam. Tampaknya Hinata melupakan image 'good girl sweet girl'nya dan melanjutkan image 'good girl gone bad and naughty')

This used to be a Funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

I'm gonna burn it down

(Suara Hinata makin menaik, dan nadanya semakin tinggi. Penekanan dan emosi di setiap kata. Dan pikiran Hinata saat itu? 'Its time to get rough.')

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

(Cahay biru muncul di tangan Hinata, dan Hinata dengan penuh emosi nonjok meja tersebut. Meje tersebut hanya retak, dan beberapa bagian sudah jatuh ke lantai.)

Echoes knocking on locked doors

All the laughter from before

I'd rather live out on the street

Than in this haunted memory

(Hinata tampak mereplay sebuah memori, terbukti di akhir lirik ia mengkibaskan tangannya seakan melupakan sesuatu)

I've called the movers, called the maids

We'll try to exorcise this place

Drag my mattress to the yard

Crumble, tumble house of cards

(Hinata bergaya lagi nelpon seseorang, terus keluarin salib entah dari mana, dan ngelempar tumpukan kartu ke arah penonton yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan histeris.)

This used to be a Funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

(Oke, mungkin Hinata sedikit gila karena di bagian lirik ketiga, Hinata langsung ngeluarin timer dan bagian lirik empat, ia mengeluarkan korek api lalu ia nyalakan dan tunjukan ke penonton)

This used to be a Funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

I'm gonna burn it down

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun

(Hinata mengeluarkan gitar warna oranye yang diketahui mirip sekali dengan gitar Naruto. Lalu dengan smirk evil yang muncul di wajah ayu Hinata, ia bantingkan ke meja. Dan ornament gitar itu pun berloncatan ke mana-mana, senarnya kebanyakan mencuat ke luar)

I'm crawling through the doggy door

My key don't fit my life no more

I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates

I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down

(Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang ada gantungan ramennya. Lalu ia jatuhkan di lantai. Lalu banyak piring dan gelas yang terletak di belakang Hinata sebagai property sudah hancur di bantingkan oleh Hinata yang emosi nya kelewatan. Bayangkan saja auranya sudah merah, dan makin lama makin seram. Untung saja Hinata tampil pagi, kalau malam mungkin lebih seram)

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

Do, do, do, do, da, da, da, da

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(9, 8)

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(7, 6)

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(5, 4, 3)

Do, do, do, do, do, do, do

(2, 1)

*music*

(Hinata kembali menonjok meja, sampai darahnya mengucur, tapi tampaknya ia tak pedulikan itu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan foto-foto yang tampak seperti foto Naruto dan Hinata di depan pohon sakura. Hinata meletakkan micnya di atas meja, lalu tak segan robek-robek lalu di jatuhkan dengan sengaja. Dan masih banyak lagi yang ia robek, banting sampe hancur.)

This used to be a Funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

(Mendekati ending, Hinata mengeluarkan lukisan bergambar badut. Masih di kanvas belum di bingkai. Lalu dengan penuh penghayatan, Hinata membolongi lukisan itu dengan dengkulnya. Yang membuat sebagian penonton menarik napas karena terkejut. Lalu ia taruh di tumpukan-tumpukan robekan yang ia sudah buat tadi.)

This used to be a Funhouse

But now it's full of evil clowns

It's time to start the countdown

(Lalu ia meninggalkan mic pegangnya, dan memasang mic kecil di telinganya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah gulungan poster, tanpa ragu Hinata buka, dan fotonya adalah Naruto yang sedang bergaya_ topless_.)

I'm gonna burn it down, down, down

(Hinata menyalakan sebuah pemantik ungu, lalu ia bakar ujungnya. Merasa lambat ia mengambil tindakan ekstrim)

I'm gonna burn it down

(Hinata menaruh poster itu lalu ia mengambil dua lilin yang dia sudah nyalakan. Lilin itu berwarna putih.)

"HINATA STOP!"

Musik berhenti, begitu juga penonton. Hinata melihat ke sumber suara dan disanalah Naruto, terengah-engah menahan napas. Keringat dimana-mana, menandakan ia habis melakukan aktivitasnya yang melelahkan.

Bagi Naruto, aktivitas yang melelahkan adalah berlarian berpacu waktu untuk mencegah Hinata melakukan hal yang bodoh. Seperti ia peduli saja. Tapi ia peduli sebagi teman.

"Mengapa gue harus? Sebutkan satu alasan sebelum gua bakar semua kado-kado yang gue pengen kasih ke lo, tapi lo gak mau terima." Ucap Hinata lancar, tanpa gagap. Seluruh penonton menarik napas lagi, terkejut. Semua penonton di sini adalah siswa-siswi SMP-SMA Konoha. Dan semua orang mengenal sebagai Hinata si gagap, terlebih ia selalu memakai kata 'aku' bukan 'gue'.

"Karena, karena…" Naruto cari alasan, namun tak kunjung datang alasan. Terpaksa ia mengatakan hal yang selama ini ia tidak mau katakan.

"Err, karena gue takut lo kenapa-napa?" Tanya Naruto nyengir. Hinata naruh lilin itu di meja. Naruto bernapas lega. "Jawaban yang salah." Ucap Hinata tegas, datar.

"E-eh, kenapa?" Tanya Naruto gak ngerti.

"Karena lo gak perhatian am ague. SANA kembali ke Sakura lo." Ucap Hinata acuh. Lalu ia jatohkan dua lilin itu, dan api langsung memakan area panggung.

DRRT!

Suara helicopter mengejutkan orang-orang di area panggung. "Lets go brother." Ucap Hinata, topinya ia putar balikkan. Dan Neji udah di dekat dia, smirking bangga Hinata udah berubah kuat.

"Go on sister."

Mereka naik helicopter bareng, ninggalin Naruto yang bingung lalu pingsan di tempat.

Pertunjukan dilanjutkan, Naruto suruh istirahat dulu. Hari udah jam 4 sore, dan Sasuke harus jadi pengganti Naruto.

"Kenapa sih harus gue?" Tanya Sasuke males, di dorong ama Kiba dengan paksa.

"Karena ini perintah Shikamaru tahu." Ucap Kiba, dorong Sasuke dengan satu hentakan lagi dan keluarlah Sasuke sampe jatuh terduduk. Sasuke kasih death glare ke Kiba, sedangakn Kiba nyengir sampai giginya kelihatan semua.

"Oke, kita akan ngomong beberapa kata, ucapkan Sasuke!" Ucap Kiba dengan nada manis sambil ngeluarin kertas dari saku. Sasuke langsung ngambil dengan kasar dan ia buka. Mengingat itu Author jadi inget fic SasukexKiba yaoi-an. Ah, di fave ah nanti.

"Nanti akan ada lomba stand terbaik, penyanyi terekstrem, terlucu, dan termanis, dan…" Sampe Sasuke baca tuh daftar sampe dannya aja kedengaran "Idan terlucu idan termanis.." Sampe Hidan ngelirik-lirik nyari orang yang manggil namanya plus mujinya.

.

Sementara itu, Rega langsung ngabur entah kemana. Rei ama Luky celingak-celinguk nyariin tuh perempuan berambut merah itu. "Dimana sih?" Tanya Rei entah ama siapa. Luky malah asik makan dango tuh anak. Pandangan Rei menerawang ke Lee yang masih niat jongkok main PS.

"Eh kutu! Lo tahu gak dimana Rega?" Ucap Rei gak sabaran ke Lee, pasalnya Lee dari tadi masih berjongkok ria ngikutin Rei dan Luky kemana-mana sampe mereka berdua dikira memelihara peliharaan kepiting.

Lee sejenak mengadahkan matanya dari layar PSP ke mata Rei. "Katanya Rega mau pipis." Ucap Lee singkat padat pake muka stoicnya.

"Lah udah dua jam ni. Lama banget." Bantah Rei.

"Udahlah mungkin kecipirit dia." Ucap Luky, berusaha memberi saran. Yang ada dirinya digeplak ama Rei karena menghina gebetannya tercinta. Yang dipukul nyengir.

"Ah lo berdua gak membantu!" Rei misuh-misuh sendiri, malah kabur. Luky mah nyengir, terus duduk di salah satu bangku mengurusi BBnya. Selingannya minta diperhatiin.

{Keadaan Rega}

"SOOOORAAAA!" Teriak Rega layaknya korban kebakaran, gedor-gedor pintu klub masak. Gak sadar sama sekali kalo orang yang dipanggilnya ada di sampingnya, ngeliatin dengan muka sweatdrop.

"Err, Rega gue disini." Ucap Sora dengan muka stoic, nepuk-nepuk bahu Rega. Rega langsung stop lalu meluk Sora gaje. Yang dipeluk udah ngeblush berat. "Lo inget janji lo kan?" Tanya Rega tepat di kuping Sora, bikin Sora ngeblush lagi. Rega melepaskan pelukannya. Sora ngangguk pelan.

"Eh kok muka lo merah gitu sih? Lo sakit?" Tanya Rega panic, malah bikin kontak fisik dengan Sora dengan cara nempelin jidatnya ke jidat Sora. Soranya ngeblush lagi. "Ah bener lo panas.. Gimana nih?" Tanya Rega innocent sama sekali gak tahu Sora merah gara-gara dia.

"Eh, gue masih bisa masak kok." Ucap Sora teratih-atih. Senyuman manis mengembang di wajah Rega. "Kalo gitu ayo!" Ajak Rega dan tanpa de-ka-de-ky dia narik tangan Sora. Sora sih mo ngomong sesuatu tapi,..

BRAK!

Rega kejedot pintu klub masak, ya karena dikunci ama Sora. "Err, sebenernya pintu klubnya gue kunci. Tadi belum dibuka." Ucap Sora nahan ketawa ngeliat kedodolan Rega. Rega manyun. "Ya udah sekarang cepat buka." Perintah Rega.

"Ya kalo mau dibuka, lo jangan pegang tangan gue dulu dong." Ingat Sora, Rega langsung narik tangan dia. Dan benar saja, tangan dia megang tangan Sora. Sontak Rega ngelepasin tuh pegangan, dan wajahnya blushing.

'Tidak jangan bilang Sora juga bisa bikin gue ngeblush. Nanti perasaan gue terbagi…' Perang batin terjadi di kepala Rega saat itu. Sedangakan Sora nahan ketawa sambil mengeluarkan kunci yang ada gantungan bentuk cupcakenya.

'Rega emang seunik Aoi ya?' Batin Sora senyum sendiri, lalu buka pintu klub masak. Rega langsung masuk. Sora juga langsung ikutan, lalu ia taruh tasnya di rak.

Dua menit kemudian, Rega udah aduk adonan kue yang masih cair di sebuah cup dengan sendok kayu. "Usahakan ya jangan sampe ada adonan yang masih menempel." Ucap Sora ngasih saran, meliat celemek putih Rega udah kotor dengan bermacam-macam cairan.

"Iya, Sora-sensei." Ucap Rega mengejek. Sedangkan Sora senyum sendiri. "Udah lebih dari lima belas menit nih. Saatnya dituang ke cetakan." Ucap Sora, berusaha menjauhi Rega dari adonan cupcake yang baru saja dibuat. Tapi Rega malah tetap ngaduk aja. Sora tanpa sadar langsung narik tangan Rega, bikin Rega blushed berat.

Sigap, Sora udah ambil cetakan cupcake. Lalu dengan hati-hati, ia ambil sendok sup dan ia ambil satu-persatu adonan cupcake ke cetakan tersebut. Tadaa! Tujuh cetakan cupcake sudah terisi setengah, memberi kesempatan pada cupcake untuk mengembang.

"Sekarang kita taruh di oven." Ucap Sora, memasukan perlahan-lahan ke oven yang sudah di _preheat_ sebelumnya. Lalu ia pencet suhu yang diinginkan, lalu menekan tombol _start_. "Sekarang kita ngapain?" Ucap Rega.

Sora smirking lagi, lalu ia berkata dengan tenang. "Kita bikin frosting ama komiknya. Maunya frost apa?" Tanya Sora lembut. Mata Rega langsung _sparkling-sparkling_ penuh harap. "Banana smoothie!" Ucap Rega kayak anak kecil.

Sora langsung ngambil dua ikat pisang, lalu ia potong satu-satu secara cepat. Karena mungkin emang dia jago. Sedangkan Rega sedang mengimbangi kecepatannya. Tapi, karena kecerobohan Rega, tangan Rega berdarah.

"Anjirr." Gumam Rega pelan tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Sora. Sora stop memotong pisang lalu ia menoleh ke Rega yang berdarah jarinya. Perban dan betadin ada di depannya. "Rega buka tangan lo." Ucap Sora lembut. Rega langsung buka tangannya.

Sora ambil betadine dan hampir ditetesinya tapi,… "Ah, jangan betadine musuh terbesar gue." Ucap Rega panik mau kabur, tapi Sora udah pegang bahu kirinya kuat. "Lo lebih baik gue obatin atau kehabisan darah?" Tanya Sora dengan nada tegas.

Rega diem aja. "Betadine gak seburuk itu kok." Ucap Sora menenangkan, menetesi betadine di tangan Rega dengan pelan. Rega mendesis kesakitan. Lalu, Sora menutupi bekas luka tadi dengan perban.

"Taraaa.. selesai deh." Ucap Sora, kali ini memasukan satu persatu potongan pisang punya dirinya dan Rega. "Udah cukup nih, buat bikin frost ama dua gelas banana smoothie." Ucap Sora, menekan tombol blender.

Lalu, ia ambil dua gelas dan ia tuangkan banana smoothienya dengan pelan, cukup untuk memfrosting 7 cupcake yang sedang dalam proses mengambang di oven. Sora mengambil sedotan warna-warni dan sebauah payung dekorasi.

Bersama-sama Rega dan Sora mengangakt gelas masing-masing lalu membenturkan dan berkata sebuah kata yang mengawali sore indah itu.

"Cheers."

{Keadaan Rei}

Rei saat itu ada di ayunan, misuh-misuh sendiri. "Rega mana sih? Udah hampir sore mau tampil eh masih ngilang." Gumam Rei sebal, masih aktif celingak-celinguk jika ia menyadari ada orang lain. Di taman memang sepi, dan selama dua jam menunggu Rega ia membayangkan hal-hal aneh, dan memori membanjiri pikirannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping, ke arah ayunan warna kuning yang ada tulisan "Maya".

Simple, itulah di pikiran Rei sambil tersenyum. Jari-jarinya menelusuri tulisan itu dengan lembut, seakan itu kaca padahal hanya ayunan biasa. Bagi Rei, itu bukan sekedar tulisan. Tapi awal ingatan akan kenangan indah.

Ia masih ingat betul hari itu. Hari Kamis pukul 4 sore. Dirinya sedang mengatur buku-buku di perpustakaan sesuai alphabet. Entah pikiran apa Tsunade punya hingga ia menyuruh Rei, satu-satunya penjaga perpustaakan mengatur ratusan buku secara alphabet. Singkat cerita, Rei menghabiskan dua jam lebih dari biasanya hanya untuk mengatur secara alphabet. Ironis bukan?

Baru saja Rei ingin pulang dari kerjaannya yang melelahkan itu, Luky membawa berita yang lebih melelahkan. Awalnya mereka hanya bercanda seperti biasa, namun air muka Luky berubah jadi serius. Luky mengatakan kalau ia harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk merawat pamannya yang sakit jantung lemah berserta bibi.

Siapa yang tak kenal Rei? Moody memang sikap asli Rei, tapi berita ditinggalkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri lebih menyakitkan daripada baca komik yaoi-rape apalagi kalo diketahui itu incest dan sudah pada tahap –masukan-ke-anus. Jadi, Rei kabur.

_{Rei's Flashback : Its time for Luky to go}_

"_Maaf Rei, tapi gue bener-bener harus pergi sekarang juga." Ucap Luky, menatap nanar ke Rei yang masih mendiamkan dia. "Gue bener-bener harus pergi, tinggal 1 jam lagi. Lo tahu kan—" Ucapan Luky terputus saat itu juga._

"_ENGGAK, GUE ENGGAK TAHU." Ucap Rei marah, nada tinggi. Luky terkejut, Sembilan tahun mereka berteman. Rei tak pernah berteriak kepadanya. Kecuali kalau bercanda seperti waktu Luky menangkap basah Rei sedang memelototi adegan yaoi-rape incest dalam tahap –masukkan-ke-anus- dan ia menuding kalo Rei gay. Dan tentu saja ia berteriak "GUE ENGGAK GAY, GUE NORMAL!"Dan mereka main perang bantal saat itu juga._

_Lupakan hal itu, Rei masih marah dan dapat dikira ia sudah tak dapat membendung lagi. "Di mata lo friendship kita apa? Bromance kita apa?" Ucap Rei dengan nada tenang. Dingin, datar dan tak punya kehangatan sama sekali. _

"_Bro.." Hanya itu yang Luky bisa katakan. "Bro? Jangan manggil gue dengan kata itu." Ucap Rei, tangan menyilang di dada. Typical Rei. Luky mendekat dan menaruh kedua tangan di bahunya. "Maaf." _

"_J-J-Jangan sentuh gue!" Teriak Rei dengan nada getar, saat itu dirinya emang kecrack tapi nangis di depan bronya sendiri? Gay banget. Okay, jadi Rei saat itu kabur dari pelukan –taruh tangan di bahu- Luky lalu langsung lari saat itu juga. _

_Semenit kemudian, Rei sudah 'terdampar' di sebuah playground tak terurus di belakang sekolah. Dahulu SMP-SMA Konoha ingin menambahkan fasilitas untuk anak TK. Dibangunlah playground ini. Sayang kepala sekolah dulu, Sarutobi sudah meninggal duluan. Tsunade lalu memberhentikan pembangunan TK. _

_Tetapi hanya untuk menghormati Tuan Besar Sarutobi, playground ini masih ada menjadi bagian sekolah, dan kadang terbuka untuk umum. Walaupun jarang ada yang mengunjungi selain siswa-siswi disini karena keadaannya. Dan disinilah Rei, duduk di salah satu ayunan. Merenung tak jelas sambil sekali mengumam kata kutukan untuk Luky dan kepergiannya ke Tokyo, bahkan tidak menyadari ada perempuan disebelahnya yang keadaannya lebih parah daripada ia._

_Rambut acak-acakan dengan ranting dan daun-daun di atasnya, mata merah menangis, yukata kotor dengan lumpuh dan sandal kayu yang kehilangan salah satu haknya. Mari kita berpikir, mengapa gadis tradisional ada di playground sekolah modern dengan laki-laki galau akan sahabatnya. Apakah kalian setuju, dunia ini makin miring rotasinya, menyebabkan orang yang tinggal di dalamnya juga miring?_

_Oh well, Rei sekarang sudah tersadar atas lamunannya, walaupun masih manyun. Ia menoleh ke samping, hanya menemukan gadis yang wow. "GYAAA!" Teriak Rei kaget. Dan entah apa perempuan tadi tuli atau apa, ia tak mendengar dan tampak masih menyelam di pikirannya. Dan beberapa orang bilang Rei tak mungkin pernah perang batin karena kecuekannya. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar bingung._

_Haruskah ia bertanya? Kalau misalnya ia bertanya, mungkinkah saja ia berbahaya? Tapi setelah mengamati dengan seksama, mungkin saja ia tidak berbahaya. Hanya galau tingkat dewa. Ah sudahlah, Rei pun menanyakan hal terpenting di otaknya._

"_Lo siapa?" _

_Hening tak ada jawaban. Rei menarik napas, menahan amarah walaupun ada empat siku-siku muncul di dahi bagian kiri Rei._

"_Gue Maya."_

_Tuh ada jawaban. Seketika siku-siku di dahi Rei sudah hilang karena mendengar suara bidadari perempuan bernama Maya. Mungkin itu hiperbola, tetapi kenyataan seperti itu. Rei nyaris mikir kalau dia sedang bertemu dengan apa yang kita sering sebut Fallen Angel, bidadari yang melakukan kesalahan yang amat berat dan dikeluarkan dari surga dan diasingkan ke Bumi. Lupakanlah imajinasi Rei itu, karena ia dikejutkan lagi._

"_Lo siapa?"_

_Kembali, Maya the Fallen Angel ini berkata. Rei gelagapan sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Hanya bertemu dengan mata coklat muda yang begitu indah, tetapi tidak berkilau. Hanya lebih redup akan sorot kehidupan._

"_Gue Rei."_

_Kali ini Maya the Fallen Angel yang diam. Tetapi entah moodnya yang ingin berbicara atau apa, ia mulai menanyakan hal lain._

"_Lo galau gara-gara apa?"_

_Rei shock._

"_What? Gue gak galau tuh." Ucap Rei melindungi diri sendiri. Sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Maya ketawa. Dan Rei bagaikan mendengar seribu harpa yang dimainkan bersamaan. Oke, pikiran Rei sekarang resmi menyandang gelar 'Pikiran Hiperbola' gara-gara berlebihan._

"_Plis deh, taman ini disebut taman galau. Muka lo ruwet tuh!" Ucap Maya nahan ketawa. Rei jawdrop. _

"_Kayak muka lo kagak aja." Sindir Rei. Maya stop ketawa, yang membuat suasana jadi mencekam. Dan saat itu juga, Rei takut Maya marah._

"_Hah, masa sih?" Tanya Maya dengan polosnya, ngeraba-raba mukanya nyari sesuatu yang kata Rei ruwet. Rei ketawa ngakak, Maya masih aktif nyari-nyari._

"_Lo…" Ucap Rei gantung, membuat perempuan bermata coklat itu menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "…lucu." Rei melengkapi, melepas satu-persatu batang dan daun yang mencuat. Maya shock, jawdrop, terus blush berat._

_Rei? Tuh anak sibuk ketawa sendiri ngeliat reaksi Maya. 'Mungkin cewek gak seburuk yang gue pikirkan.' Batin Rei saat itu. Dan tangannya masih sibuk ngelus rambut Maya yang berwarna coklat itu. Ia menarik ke bawah rambut Maya, dan diketahui rambut Maya panjang dengan highlight coklat muda._

"_Lo orang mana sih?"_

"_A-Amerika."_

"_Kok bisa ke sini?"_

"_Err, gue pindah dari Amerika ke sini untuk menghadiri sekolah asrama. Ama ka-kak gue." Saat itu juga suara Maya bergetar, dan Rei mengetahui ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kakaknya._

"_Kenapa lo disini? Bukannya lo harus di asrama lo?"_

"_Gue kabur dari asrama.. Habis Kakak gue menyebalkan sih."_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Maya menghela napas, seakan ragu menceritakannya. Tapi, menurut Maya ada sesuatu tentang Rei. Pancaran kehangatan jelas ada pada lelaki itu, Maya juga bisa merasakan rasa aman dan nyaman yang sebelumnya ia belum pernah rasakan kepada orang lain._

_Terlindungi._

_Seakan rahasiannya bisa aman kepada cowok yang baru ditemuinya tadi. Ya sudahlah, he's got a point. _

"_Kakak gue pindah lagi ke Tokyo. Udah tahu gue orangnya secara social gak bisa berteman banyak, karena kebanyakan gue temenan ama komik."_

_Alis mata Rei terangkat dengan sendirinya saat ia mendengar Maya suka baca komik, persis seperti dirinya._

"_Jadi, gue gak rela lah. Gue nangis di asrama sampe ibu asrama bener-bener harus geret gue ke kantor kepala asrama. Sampe disana, ada kakak gue. Dia dengan enaknya ngomong 'I had nothing to do with this.' Padahal dia kan yang ngemis-ngemis ke ayah kita buat balike ke Jepang dengan alasan di sini ia gak fokus karena banyak yang gangguin dia. Yang ada mah dia caper."_

_Rei tersenyum._

"_Kalo gue, sahabat gue pergi ke Jepang, Tokyo untuk ngerawat paman ama bibinya. Walaupun alesannya emang rasional, gue juga gak bisa ngerelain dia pergi. Karena temen gue juga komik doang." Ucap Rei sambil nunjukin komik yang dari tadi ia pegang._

"_Berarti kita sama dong!" Ucap Maya, tersenyum dan sumpah Rei bersumpah mata coklat Maya berkilau dengan indahnya. Seakan matahari terbenam kalah keindahannya dibandingkan dengan mata coklat Maya. _

"_Iya." Rei juga ikut tersenyum, ada sesuatu tentang senyuman Maya yang membuat orang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum. "Hei, kok lo pakaiannya tradisional gitu sih?" Tanya Rei._

"_Err, ini peraturan asrama. Harus memakai baju sopan, disana kami (perempuan) dilatih untuk menjadi istri baik. Cara meminum the yang benar, menyetrika, ya standar kayak jaman dulu. Disana kita tidak memperbolehkan membawa alat elektronik, karena takut menyimpang dari tujuan sebenernya."_

_Rei bingung, kok masih ada sih sekolah kayak gitu? Yang menharuskan perempuan hanya jadi ibu rumah tangga. Dan terlebih, mengapa gue care banget ama masalahnya Maya? Batin Rei saat itu juga._

"_Gimana kalo kita janjian?" Tanya Rei memberi usul._

"_Janjian apa?"_

"_Kalo kita gak boleh galau gara-gara alasan sepele kayak gini."_

"_Oke, jari kelingking?"_

"_Jari kelingking."_

_{End of Rei's memory}_

Rei masih ingat akhir dari kenangan indah itu. Maya akhirnya pindah satu sekolah dengan dirinya, di SMP Konoha. Rei adalah orang pertama yang menyambut Maya dengan semangat, sampai dikira _freak_ karena berkata "MAYA,MAYA MAYA."

Ah, sudahlah. Yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama memang awalnya susah banget. Rei aja dulu gak nyangka loh, pertemanan ia dengan Maya bisa berubah jadi cinta. Dan walaupun kini Maya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri, Rei masih cinta ama tuh cewek. Dan itu kenyataan. Mereka satu tahun pacaran, dan ketika Maya pergi.. Rei hancur.

Sampai sekarang, Rei gak pernah mengangap hubungan ia ama Maya putus. Enggak. Karena gak ada yang pernah bilang kata "Putus" atau sejenisnya. Di hubungan mereka, cuman ada satu pihak yang pergi.

'Hah, kenapa gue jadi emosional gini?' Batin Rei saat itu, mengusap embun-embun yang bertengger di pelupuk mata. Mungkin kau bertanya, untuk apa Rei menangis? Jawabannya karena Maya. Maya bagi Rei, adalah cewek sempurna. Kadang bawel dan ngeyel, kadang juga humoris dan pemberontak. 'Ah tuh cewek emang unik.' Batin Rei lagi.

Kali ini, ia mengadah ke langit yang sudah berwarna jingga. Matahari sudah hampir hilang, tidak terlihat lagi. "Maya, dulu lo pernah bilang gak ada yang lebih indah daripada bersama orang yang kita sayangi. Dulu gue gak percaya. Sekarang, gue percaya loh May."

Rei menarik napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Maya, makasih ya buat ngajarin gue apa arti cinta. Gue harap lo happy di atas sana, dan lo gak harus repot kok meringatin gue. Gue sampe kapan pun sayang lo kok."

Drip

Drip

Drip

Hujan turun saat itu juga, gerimis, kecil. Seakan ada yang bersedih di atas sana akan kedukaan Rei. Tampaknya suasana makin sedih ya?

Saat itu juga Rei merasakan hawa dingin melewatinya. Dan saat itu juga Rei melihat ke depan, dan seorang perempuan kira-kira umur remaja memakai _prom dress_ warna hitam dengan bunga mawar pink di bawah bagian rok muncul. Ia memakai sebuah kalung liontin warna emas, dan perempuan itu membukanya.

Di liontin itu, muncul dua foto. Satu foto itu mirip sekali dengan remaja perempuan itu, sedangkan yang satunya mirip dengan Rei. Perempuan remaja itu mengelus rambut merah marun Rei, lalu sebuah foto di sodorkannya depan Rei.

"M-Maya ini kan.."

Perempuan remaja itu hilang, meninggalkan Rei yang menatap foto yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Gelombang rindu melebur di hatinya, dan Rei hanya bisa mengangkat dan melihat foto itu.

Tak salah lagi itu foto dirinya dengan Maya disebuah carnival malam. Rei merangkul erat Maya yang kini tersenyum bahagia. Entah mengapa, Rei membalikkan foto itu, dan disitu terpampang tulisan khas Maya:

I love you too.

X0X0

Love, Maya.

A/N

HUAHAHA! Author juga sedih lo, apalagi pas adegan Maya ama Rei itu. Mau tahu Maya siapa? Silakan Hubungi Author dan Rei dalam nomor berikut.

0899999911

Don't forget to review all!

**(A/N: Haha, kalian semua kira Author ingin mengakhiri chap ini kan? I'm sorry, Author gak bisa. Author punya target chap ini at least 7k. So kalo kepanjangan silakan copas. Gak akan di pendekin. Plus, author mengkhususkan diri ada pair Tobi ama Ayane, makin lama jadi jatuh cinta ama ni pair. Dan ini khusus buat )**

{Keadaan Tobi dan Ayane}

"Aya-chan, Aya-chan kita makan gulali yuk." Ucap Tobi senang, udah megang tangan Ayane yang malah bikin Ayane sendiri blushing berat.

"Permisi, gulalinya 1 yang gede dong." Ucap Tobi lagi, sedangkan pemiliknya (tak lain Author ama Michiru) senyum-senyum sendiri sekalian high five.

"Ini, selamat menikmati ya." Ucap pemilik gerobak yang pake celemek kuning (Michiru). "Ini buat kamu~" Ucap Tobi senyum dalam topeng, ngasih gulali segede gorilla itu ke Ayane.

"Tapi aku gak bisa ngabisin." Ucap Ayane pelan mengingat mulutnya yang kecil dan gulalinya yang gede. "Ini gunannya ada Tobi." Ucap Tobi senang, (perasaan author ngomongnya senang mulu deh)

"Tapi kamu kan pake topeng." Ucap Ayane lagi. "Demi Ayane dan cinta, aku lepas topeng aku." Ucap Tobi, kali ini tangan di topeng. Sekarang Ayane yang _jawdrop_.

SRET!

Tobi membuka topengnya, lalu berkata _casual_. "Ayo sekarang kita makan." Ucap Tobi tenang, seakan kepribadiannya yang _childish_ dan _immature_nya ilang entah kenapa. Terganti dengan kepribadian yang dewasa. Sekarang jari-jari lentik Ayane merabe wajah Tobi, dan jarinya mendarat ke sebuah perban yang ada di mata kiri. Perban itu dari rambut Tobi ke telinga.

"Ini kenapa?" Tanya Ayane dengan hati-hati ke pacarnya tercinta. "Kecelakaan kecil. Mari kita makan." Ucap Tobi tenang, bibirnya mendarat ke bibir Ayane secara cepat. Membuat mata Ayane membelalak.

Sementara itu dengan Author dan Michiru,…

"Michiru, Michiru bangun. Kita ikutin Tobi ama Ayane!" Teriak Author kencang, sambil bangunin Michiru dengan cara mengoncangkan bahunya. Tadi Michuru yang ngeliatin Ayane ama Tobi shock, ngeliat Tobi cium Ayane membuat ia pingsan.

"HAHA eee ho ,, uwaa uwaa." Ucap Michiru gak jelas ngingau. Author hanya narik napas. "Gue rasa gue harus sendirian ngikutin Tobi ama Ayane." Ucap Author ngambil kamera, terus men summon Kyuu.

"Datanglah Kyuu~ Bangun dari tidurmu!" Ucap Author baca mantra. Sekejap pria berambut coklat itu datang dengan muka stoic dan kartu.

"Kyuu~! Akhirnya lo datang juga! Jagain nih anak satu sementara gue pergi!" Ucap Author buru-buru bangkit. Sedangkan Kyuu hanya berkata, "Hn." Dan kembali main kartu.

(With Lee)

Lee sekarang lagi duduk di pohon sakura yang kini bermekaran. Muka stoic terpampang jelas ada di mukanya. Dia sedang mengingat masa lalu ketika suara ranting patah terdengar jelas di telinganya. Sebuah evil smirk terlihat di wajahnya.

"Keluarlah Sora. Penyamaranmu sudah diketahui." Ucap Lee, senyum Sedangkan 'Sora' yang dimaksud keluar. Perempuan berambut coklat dengan rambut panjang sepinggang muncul, berdiri di pohon.

"Dan kukira aku telah mencoba segalanya." Ucap Sora, kepala di pohon Sakura. "Dan itulah mengapa kau butuh rekan, Sora."

"Aku tak peduli, Lee. Kau masih sarkastis seperti dahulu."

"Dan kau masih bawel seperti dulu Sora."

"At least, aku tidak keluar dari organisasi mata-mata dan bergabung dengan organisasi Seven Revengeful Boys hanya karena patah hati."

BRUK!

Sora menatap mata hazel Lee dengan _evil smirk _terbaiknya. "Takut aku menyebar rahasia kotormu, Lee?" Tanya Sora menanatang, ia di tiban oleh Lee yang menibannya di pohon.

"Hn."

"Idiot."

"Hn."

"Dasar pengkhian—"

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Sora. Sora menutup mata lalu membalas lagi kecupan Lee. Lee mengakhiri.

"Cih, masih sama seperti dulu." Ucap Sora.

"Ya aku tahu." Ucap Lee, tersenyum dan menepuk pelan rambut Sora.

"Hei, Lee."

"Hn."

"Watashiwa wa Anata no Shinigami."

"Hn. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru."

A/N:

Well kembali lagi. Oya, Nuclear Boy itu sebuah kartun Jepang bercerita tentang seorang laki-laki yang terkena radiasi nuklir. Iya dengan kekuatannya mengalahkan penjahat.

Jiah jadi ada Hint Sora ama Rega gini. Fufufu.

REVIEW YO!


End file.
